Los descendientes de Merlin
by Fazen
Summary: Voldemort tiene sus ojos puestos en una familia de magos tan ancestral como la noble casa de los Black, una linea mágica desconocida para todos en Europa, y volverán a demostrar el poder de su linaje, Hermione tiene pesadillas sobre su pasado y otras mas antiguas que intentan revelarle el pasado trágico de su familia biológica y su destino, un poder oscuro mas antiguo regresara.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mama, mama - iba corriendo una pequeña de tres años hacia las dos brujas que se encontraban sentadas en la enorme sala de la casa junto al calor de la chimenea observando a su nueva hija.

-Guarda Silencio cariño, despertaras a tu hermanita- decía la bruja castaña mirando a su hija mayor mientras su esposa solo sonreía mientras cargaba a su pequeña.

-Lo siento mama- menciono la pequeña para luego sonreírle a su mami y observar un momento a su hermanita olvidando a lo que venía. -hola hermanita, deberías crecer rápido para poder jugar- mencionaba con entusiasmo.

-ella crecerá a su debido tiempo mi pequeña eso es algo que no se puede adelantar- mencionaba la bruja de rizos negros., lo cual ocasiono que su pequeña asintiera sin dejar de ver a su hermanita- Dime cariño que era eso que querías decirnos con tanta urgencia.

El rostro de la pequeña volvió a iluminarse mientras veía a sus madres

-Puedo ir con el tío Reg a pasear por la ciudad y a por dulces- decía con insistencia, sus madres les sonrieron.

-Claro cariño ve, pórtate bien y no te separes ni un momento de tu tío-

-Yupii- grito la pequeña besando la mejilla de sus madres y luego la frente de su hermana pequeña desapareciendo hacia la puerta donde su tío le esperaba.

Ambos salieron atravez de los polvos flu.

Cuando regresaron a casa la pequeña corrió hasta donde había dejado a sus madres.

-Tiooo- grito la pequeña al ver el cuarto – Tío Reg, tío Reg ven pronto- gritaba la pequeña empezando a llorar.

Entro corriendo a la habitación tras oír el llamado de su pequeña sobrina, y se quedo atónito ante lo que veía, la habitación estaba destrozada y no había rastro de ninguna de las mujeres, así como de la pequeña.

Debía investigar qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero antes debía llevar a la pequeña a un lugar seguro, la abrazo contra su pecho intentando consolarla, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

-mama y mama me dejaron- decía llorando- ya no me quieren por que tienen una nueva pequeña-

Parecía que la pequeña no podía ver los demás detalles de lo que parecía una batalla, para ella sus mamas simplemente habían desaparecido llevándose a su hermana. Comenzó a arrullarla y desapareció con ella en brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Feliz de estar en Grimmauld Place Con Harry y Ron, faltaban unos pocos días para empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts aunque con los hechos recientes sabían que sería un año muy movido, tras el termino del torneo de los tres magos, y ahora el escape masivo de Azkaban, tras eso Hermione había empezado a tener sueños muy extraños sobre su niñez, aunque creía que eran cosas que no tenía sentido o que quizás se trataba de algunos viejos amigos de sus padres que ya tendría tiempo de averiguar luego, aunque ahora mismo no podía decir nada al respecto por que el mismo Harry había empezado a tener sueños aun más extraños que los suyos y primero ante todo debía apoyar a su amigo.

«Hemos confirmado que diez prisioneros de alta seguridad de Azkaban a primeras horas de la noche de ayer escaparon. Por supuesto, el Primer Ministro Muggle ha sido advertido del peligro. Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que la fuga fue planeada por un hombre con experiencia en escapar de Azkaban; el conocido asesino en masa Sirius Black, primo de la fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange.»

Tras leer de nuevo el artículo se quedo mirando la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Esa mujer es terrible- Menciono Ginny capturando la atención de la castaña- no puedo imaginar por lo que está pasando Neville ahora que sabe que ella está libre de nuevo- puntualizo tajante

-Supongo que ha de estar un poco mal- comento ella, aunque estaba mas bien pensando en que de alguna forma sentía que conocía a esa mujer, pero no había forma de asegurarlo ya que ella había estado varios años en la prisión.

-Hermione, Ginny, rápido Fred y George han conseguido que logremos escuchar una de las reuniones de la orden- dijo ron llamando desde la puerta a ambas chicas las cuales salieron de inmediato a donde los otros jóvenes se encontraban.

-Severus estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo- se escuchaba la vos de Moody

-Si el mismo señor tenebroso a mandado a Yaxley a investigar- menciono Snape - Según informes de uno de los Mortifagos que estuvo un tiempo en América escucho hablar de este grupo de magos y brujas mercenarios que trabajan con los muggles más viles y ruines de ese continente-

-sin duda sería un gran éxito para Voldemort lograr reclutar a alguno de ellos dentro de sus filas- comento Arthur Weasly

-El señor Tenebroso solo está interesado en unos pocos, entre los nombres más sonados de ese grupo es el Eiden Blackstone- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- Dumbledore cree que deberíamos intentar reclutarlo o secuestrarlo para evitar que el señor tenebroso lo encuentre lo que resulte más viable…

Los chicos no pudieron oír mas a continuación por que el gato de Hermione se había llevado lastra parte de la oreja y lo único que se distinguía ahora era el sonido de los mordiscos que este le daba.

-¿creen que sea peligroso este tal Eiden? -Pregunto Ron a sus amigos cuando se encontraron solos

-No hay ninguna duda si Voldemort está intentando convertirlo en mortifago- espeto Harry -

-Tendremos que conseguir más información así podremos estar preparados si Tienes otro sueño, además ellos no están seguros que esta organización exista solo son rumores, aunque si es que existe se sabe que el ministerio de magia americano está muy ligado con algunas instituciones muggles y tiene magos como sus policías que operan en contra de bandas criminales y esas cosas.-

-Hermione de donde sacas esas cosas- comento Ron

-¡oh¡- exclamo ella - lo leí en un libro que me encontré el otro día, se llama la Mafia americana sus magos, y los grupos más secretos del Gobierno Estadounidense- menciono como si nada - Bueno en todo caso pienso que deberíamos concentrarnos en el año en curso que viene e intentar descifrar los sueños de Harry-

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos un rato, si esos eran los planes que tenia Voldemort estarían en peligro Harry y Hermione habían crecido en el mundo muggle así que conocían de los criminales normales de lo poderosas que podían ser las mafias americanas, pero si a esto se le combinaba la magia no había duda de que esto podría significar un gran cambio para su lado, lo único que podían pensar es que hubiera algún cambio o alguna forma de que si Voldemort conseguía a la mafia americana de su lado ellos tendrían que conseguir la forma de conseguir parte de los mejores elementos de la armada mágica americana si es que realmente existía alguna.

-Chicos quiero que miren algo- dijo Sirius entrando

-Sucede algo- preguntaron al unísono girándose de inmediato a donde este encontraba

De inmediato apareció una serie de fotos donde se mostraba a un joven de pelo negro y corto con ojos azules

-Valla- dijo Harry- así que este es el chico -

-No Harry, este chico es Antony K. Pendragon- menciono su padrino. -Ella es Eiden Blackstone, según la investigación de Moody parece que su familia está emparentada con los Black-

-Eso significa que los Mortifagos y Voldemort buscaran con mas ahincó que se unan a sus filas-

-Eso supone Moody, pero no encontró a ningún otro miembro vivo de su familia, según los registros se crio con los Pendragón que es una familia de magos puros muy famosa en América, de hecho se dice que la familia completa emigro hacia allá junto al mago Merlín después de la muerte del rey Arturo- hizo una pausa momentánea mirando la reacción de los chicos- Según Moody los Pendragón siempre van donde se encuentre Eiden son una especie de familia-

-así que el plan de Voldemort es conseguir a Eiden y de esa forma obtiene a los Pendragón- termino diciendo Ron

-Como les digo chicos eso es lo que la investigación de ojoloco a arrojado-

-Pero Sirius, si los Black vienen desde los tiempos del mago Merlin, no sería más probable que estuvieran emparentados con los Pendragon que con esa chica Eiden- ese comentario solo ocasiono que el hombre se le quedara observando unos segundos.

-si ese es otro detalle de la investigación- termino el. – Pero quizás eso chicos, no sea lo más peligroso quizás hay algo que nos estamos saltando-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras un rato de que se había ido Sirius el trió dorado seguía mirando las fotos de quien habían identificado como Eiden Blackstone sin duda como él les menciono tenía bastantes rasgos de parecerse a la familia Black los ojos negros y podían decir que tenia rasgos muy similares, pero luego observando también a la persona que aparecía a su lado quien se les dijo que era nada menos que Antony K Pendragon quien parecía tener unos ojos azules y un cabello bastante singular, desde la raíz a la parte media era negro y tres cuartas partes antes de la punta rubio dejando las puntas en un color rojo, sin duda un chico excéntrico, les menciono también que era el hijo mayor de Robert Pendragon de quien no tenían ninguna fotografía, pero sabían que era una persona bastante influyente en el ministerio de magia americano según menciono Sirius.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yaxley había regresado de América con un mago sangre sucia que había tomado como rehén él era el famoso Eiden Blackstone aunque después de un poco de Legerimancia que Bellatrix realizo sobre el hombre, miro observando a su señor.

- mi señor este hombre no es Blackstone, solo es un simple sangre sucia, parece ser que solo quería sentirse importante y tomo el nombre de la chica que es bastante famosa- de inmediato un primer Crucio salió disparado de la varita de Yaxley

-Crucio- dijo una vez más apuntando hacia el sangre sucia americano que tenia a sus pies - ahora aprenderás que le pasa aquellos que están a favor de los muggles y no solo eso maldito sangre sucia, tú has osado hacerte pasar por una de las líneas más puras de sangre pura en América- dijo Yaxley

-Basta Yaxley es suficiente- dijo el señor tenebroso mirando al hombre retorciéndose en el piso – Bellatrix por que no te encargas de este Falso Eiden Blackstone- dijo el Lord

La bruja se limito a sonreír caminando hacia aquel hombre apuntando su varita directamente hacia el – Avada Kadavra- de inmediato el rayo verde impacto en el cuerpo del americano.

-ahora Malfoy ya que Yaxley ah sido muy útil consiguiendo la información sobre Blackstone y la familia Pendragón- pronunciaba el señor tenebroso con calma mientras todo sus Mortifagos miraban con atención - necesito que vayas a América y consigas que la familia completa venga hacia aquí, no les hables aun de unirse a mí, eso lo haremos con el tiempo, por ahora quiero que negocies con ellos lleva a Parkinson contigo arreglen un matrimonio para cualquiera de sus hijos de esa forma ellos tendrán que venir a que alguno de sus chicos conozca a su futuro prometido o prometida, pueden ofrecer a cualquier hijo de mis Mortifagos-

-Pero señor los americanos son más cerrados ante la idea de los matrimonios arreglados-

-así es Lucius por eso quiero que se aseguren de que los gustos de los chicos, así tengan que casar a tu hijo con otro hombre o al hijo de cualquiera, quiero al chico Blackstone y a los hermanos Pendragon en mis filas y con ellos sus padres se unirán a mí, además no deberías de preocuparte por tener un a alguien que siga la línea de tu familia, no olvides que incluso entre dos hombres con magia puede haber hijos así que no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte de que exista un sucesor de la línea Malfoy- termino tajantemente el Lord

-Así se hará- dijeron ambos hombres al unisonó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Harry…Harry- le llamaba Ron de manera desesperada moviendo a su amigo que parecía que se encontraba en una terrible pesadilla logrando que este despertara incorporándose de manera temblorosa. -¿Te encuentras mejor? - menciono

-debemos decirle a alguien - decía Harry poniéndose en pie bajando con ayuda de Ron hacia la cocina de Grimmauld Place donde se encontraba Lupin hablando con Tonks, cuando interrumpieron su conversación al ver a Harry en ese estado ayudándole a sentarse de inmediato.

-Calma que sucede- Pregunto Lupin de inmediato

-El- Dijo de manera un poco más calmada -tuve un sueño muy extraño donde estaba Voldemort, parece que le las negociaciones de Malfoy y Parkinson con una tal familia Pendragon le hace feliz, parece que uno de sus hijos está en la edad de casarse y tiene intenciones de que ambos chicos se unan a la familia de alguno de sus Mortifagos- termino diciendo Harry mirando a ambos

-Creo que ya sé porque esta tan interesado en ambos chicos- dijo Hermione quien hacía rato había entrado en la cocina pero no había querido interrumpir a su amigo - estuve escribiéndome con Víctor y en una de sus respuestas me menciono que en el continente americano tienen su propia versión del torneo de los tres magos-

-bueno y que tiene eso que ver exactamente- le interrumpió Ron

-para allá voy- menciono ella sacando un artículo del el profeta americano donde se podía ver la imagen de los dos chicos sonrientes sosteniendo un trofeo en alto y como se movían levantándolo mientras festejaban

-de que es eso Hermione- cuestiono Lupin

-Es el artículo sobre los vigésimos torneo continental de magos por equipo- dijo ella mientras Tonks tomaba el periódico de las manos de Lupin y comenzaba a leer.

Ganadores del vigésimo torneo continental de magos por equipo la ya una de las parejas favoritas de los estados unidos Eiden Blackstone de la escuela de Salem para brujas, así como Antony Kirsten Pendragon de la escuela Akerley famosa y criticada por ser su director un supuesto vampiro, mas como bien este articulo no es para hablar de las ya tan mencionadas dudas sobre esta escuela si no de estos dos chicos que tras quedar primer lugar de las regionales nacionales donde se enfrentaron las dos escuelas de la unión americana designando a estos dos jóvenes como sus representantes en el torneo que se realiza cada 3 años esta vez con sede en la Escuela Mágica Brasileña ubicado en el amazonas donde se enfrentaron a mas de 20 escuelas de magia de todo el continente.

Tras avanzar por las 7 con las más altas puntuaciones sobresaliendo por el gran acoplamiento que tuvieron estos dos chicos que aunque estudien en diferentes escuelas como ya habíamos mencionado en otras ediciones ambos magos se ven como hermanos ya que tras el fatídico accidente de la familia Blackstone los Pendragon grandes amigos de la familia se hicieron cargo de la hija menor de estos tras lo cual los chicos crecieron viéndose como familia. (Para más informes de este accidente revise el especial del profeta de América de la siguiente semana)

Tonks decidió saltarse las partes que hablaban mas de cómo ambos chicos habían crecido juntos saltándose a lo más importante.

Tras vencer la prueba final llevada a cabo por decisión de todas las escuelas participantes en el Triangulo de las bermudas donde se encuentra el Instituto interamericano de Magia quien prestó su sede para la prueba final donde estos chicos de nuevo dieron muestra de sus grandes habilidades en la magia coronándose como invictos por primera vez en cada prueba que se realizo hasta coronarse campeones (para mas detalles del torneo espere la edición especial de la siguiente semana donde se dedicara un gran capítulo al resumen recapitulativo de las destrezas de todos los competidores)

Tonks levanto la mirada terminando de leer observando a los chicos

-No pude conseguir las otras ediciones especiales donde narran con detalle cada Azaña y como vencieron las pruebas, porque parece que se agoto la edición, pero supongo que quizás llego a manos de Voldemort, lo único de lo que estoy segura-pronunciaba Hermione con total calma- es que en ese torneo se permite abiertamente utilizar las artes oscuras, así que no dudo que ambos chicos hayan ganado por haberla empleado.-

Tonks les sonrió a los chicos – dejen que nosotros nos preocupemos por eso, después de todo en dos días regresan a Hogwarts, además hace unos días que fue tu visita del ministerio deberían tener más cosas que pensar como en Dolores Umbridge- menciono

No muy convencidos al respecto aceptaron sabiendo que en dos días más estarían de regreso en la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban mirando la lapida y pasaban sus dedos por las inscripciones de los nombres.

-iremos a Hogwarts- mencionaba Antony

Eiden solo observaba a sus dos hermanos mirar la tumba sobre la que se leía el apellido Black en ambos nombres, los tres chicos tocaron la lapida y cerraron los ojos como si hablaran algo con los dos difuntos.

-Saben papa intenta casar a Eiden y Antony- decía la pequeña a lo que ambos solo sonrieron, ninguno se atrevería a desafiar los deseos de sus padres, aunque en América no estuviera la costumbre de los matrimonios arreglados, no ellos no podían desafiarles ni desobedecerles de nuevo, después de todo la última vez que lo hicieron la familia de Eiden murió, así como las dos personas cuyos nombres estaban inscritos en esa lapida-

Pronto, pensaron los chicos, por favor esperen, era el pensamiento de los dos mayores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Hall de Entrada estaba con antorchas flameantes y los pasos de los estudiantes cruzando el piso de piedra por la puerta de la derecha provocaban un resonante eco. Todos se dirigían al Gran Salón y la fiesta de comienzo del periodo.

Las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor se llenaban bajo un techo terso y sin estrellas, el cual era justo como el cielo que ellos podían vislumbrar por las altas ventanas. Las velas flotaban en el aire, a lo largo de las mesas, iluminando a los

Plateados fantasmas, quienes se tambaleaban por todo el salón. Se iluminaban las caras de los estudiantes que hablaban con impaciencia, narrando noticias y anécdotas del verano, saludando ruidosamente a los amigos de otras casas, y mirando los nuevos cortes de cabello y los trajes nuevos de los demás

-¡El no está ahí!-. Menciono Harry que miraba la mesa de los profesores, Ron y Hermione examinaron la mesa, aunque no había necesidad; el tamaño de Hagrid lo hacía instantáneamente obvio en cualquier línea.

-No se puede haber ido-, dijo Ron sonando algo ansioso.

-Por supuesto que no-, aseguró Harry.

-No pensaran que igual esta... enfermo o algo parecido..., ¿o sí?- dijo Hermione ansiosamente.

-¡No!-, dijo Harry inmediatamente.

-¿Pero donde esta entonces?-

Se hizo una pausa, luego Harry dijo muy bajo, para que Neville, Parvarti y Lavender no le oyeran; -Quizá todavía no está de vuelta... Tu sabes, de su... 'misión'. La cosa que tenía que hacer en el verano para Dumbledore-

-Si... si, puede ser eso-, dijo Ron, sonando tranquilo, pero Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando arriba y abajo en la mesa principal, como si esperara alguna explicación de la ausencia de Hagrid escrita en la pared del fondo.

-¿Quien es esa?- dijo agudamente, señalando hacia el medio de la mesa de los profesores.

Los ojos de Harry la siguieron. Miró primero a Dumbledore, sentado en su silla dorada de respaldo alto, en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, y vistiendo una túnica púrpura profundo con estrellas plateadas esparcidas, y un sombrero que hacia juego. La cabeza de Dumbledore estaba inclinada hacia la mujer sentada a su lado, quien le estaba hablando en la oreja. -Se parece...-, pensó Harry, -a una tía soltera: squat, cuyo pelo era corto, rizado y castaño, lo había sujetado con una horrible cinta rosa que hacia juego con el mullido cárdigan escarlata que llevaba puesto sobre su túnica-. Luego giró su cabeza suavemente para beber un sorbo de su copa y el la reconoció, el rostro de Harry se volvió pálido;

-¡Esa mujer es Umbridge!- exclamo Harry

-¿Quien?- dijo Hermione

-¡Ella estaba en mi audiencia!, ¡trabaja para Fudge!-

-Agradable cardigan...- dijo Ron sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Ella trabaja para Fudge...?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. -¿Y que

Está haciendo aquí?- cuestiono sin dejar de observar a la mujer.

-No sé...-

Después de la selección de los de primer año y la cena Dumbledore se puso de pie una vez más. Tras el aviso de cada año sobre el bosque prohibido y la mención de las nuevas prohibiciones de Filch tras lo cual hizo una pausa.

-Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente de este año. Estamos muy contentos en dar la bienvenida al Profesor Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá la materia de cuidado de de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la Profesora Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa en Contra de Artes Oscuras. - Había una ronda de aplausos corteses pero poco entusiasta, durante los que Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron una mirada ligeramente aterrada; Dumbledore no había dicho cuanto tiempo Grubbly-Plank estaría dando clases.

Paro de hablar bruscamente, buscando a la Profesora Umbridge. Como ella no era de una estatura muy alta , hubo un momento cuando nadie entendió por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar, pero entonces la Profesora Umbridge se levanto de su asiento comenzando un largo discurso, del cual Hermione paso completamente desapercibida mirando el gran cotilleo que había en la mesa de los Slytherin, desde donde se encontraba notaba el rubor de las mejillas de Pansy y Draco mientras hablaban, por lo que supuso que quizás se trataba de algo relacionado con los dos chicos americanos. Después de observarlos un rato volvió a prestar atención a las palabras de su nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Muchas gracias Profesora Umbridge, este ha sido un discurso muy aclarativo...-, dijo Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella. -Bueno, y ahora como comentaba en dos semanas más tendremos la visita de uno de los campeones del torneo continental de magos que se realiza en América, así como la hermana de este joven agradable, los cuales se quedaran gran parte del ciclo escolar con nosotros, así que les pido que cuando lleguen les ayuden a adaptarse a Hogwarts- tras lo cual termino para luego despedir a los alumnos.

-entonces ahora los magos más famosos de toda América vendrán aquí- dijo Ron

-El mago y la bruja más famosas- le corrigió Hermione- después de todo la escuela de Salem es para señoritas, y el colegio Akerley es famoso por hacer que sus alumnos usen uniformes que les hacen ver andróginos- menciono ella- además el Dumbledore solo menciono que uno de ellos venia, pero entonces quizás uno de ellos termino ya la escuela, lo que podría dejar abiertamente para que se convierta en un mortifago activo-

-Así que probablemente dices que se trate de un mago y una bruja, aunque quizás sean dos brujas- pensó Harry

-¿Qué es andrógino?- pregunto de inmediato Ron lo cual causo que Hermione lo mirara pero no comento nada al respecto como poniendo atención a que su amigo no sabía lo que era andrógino

-aun así no creo que ellos dos sean los magos más famosos de América, pero si los más comentados en este momento. Termino con la discusión subiendo directamente al dormitorio de chicas para dormir y pensar un poco.

La semana transcurrió demasiado rápido para muchos, tras el anuncio de Dumbledore sobre dos alumnos de intercambio rápidamente se empezó a especular sobre quienes podrían ser estos y la razón por la que vendrían a la escuela, pero para la mayoría había pasado desapercibido el enrojecimiento de dos Slytherin menos para Hermione cada vez que alguien mencionaba a los jóvenes extranjeros, sin duda esto le hacía pensar que quizás los planes de Voldemort estaban lográndose.

Esa noche durante la cena del gran comedor cuando todos los alumnos y el personal se encontraban ahí las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los dos estudiantes, mientras que todos observaron que la chica había optado por usar un uniforme de Hogwarts por lo práctico y cómodo añadiéndole únicamente el escudo de la escuela de Salem. Quien detuvo su andar mirando la mesa de los profesores antes de hacer un leve saludo de cabeza, mientras esperaba de pie, de inmediato el cotilleo por todo el gran salón el cual solo termino unos segundos después cuando por esa misma puerta cruzaba Antony Pendragon con su excéntrico cabello mientras un águila real posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, se alcanzaron a oír unos murmullos haciendo referencia al uniforme que usaba que realmente se preguntaban los demás alumnos si realmente tenia las cualidades que se rumoraban, claro que ahora mismo nadie podía desmentirlos hasta que el mismo chico los aclarase, algunos otros hablaban sobre el ave en el hombro de este.

-Son Plumas de dragón- dijo Luna sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor al tiempo que señalaba las plumas que parecían salir o enrollarse en el cabello de este.

-Los dragones no tienen plumas Luna- aclaro Hermione

-Sí, sí tienen, al menos solo una raza de dragón- dijo sonriendo la Ravenclaw

Entonces los chicos pusieron más atención al vestuario del chico Pendragon sobre su hombro derecho el que ellos tenían a la vista podía distinguirse una especie de trenza cubierta por hilos con varias plumas muy extrañas sobre ella que comenzaban donde la trenza y terminaban con unas 2 en la parte más baja de la misma.

-El dragón dios Quetzalcóatl- menciono Luna aun perdida en las plumas- aunque se cree que están casi extintos y que es muy difícil encontrarles- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Dumbledore quien les dio la bienvenida a ambos jóvenes para luego invitarles a cenar.

Hermione se había propuesto seguir los movimientos de ambos por si resultaba que se había aliado a los Mortifagos, los chicos miraron la mesa de Slytherin causando un sonrojo tanto en Draco como en Pansy que solo fue obvio para muy pocos miembros de su casa y mas desapercibido para el resto, exceptuando a la chica del trió dorado.

Tras observar la mesa donde estaban sus posibles compromisos pensaron ambos recordando las palabras de sus padres compartieron una mirada mientras el silencio proseguía en el salón, era como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación bastante larga de donde sentarse hasta que el mayor de ellos se movió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw provocando que Ilian le siguiera sentándose a su lado.

-Qué extraño- pensaba Hermione para sí misma, no pensaba que el hecho de que los Slytherin estuvieran comprometidos desde antes de acabar la escuela les provocase sonrojo o algún tipo de reacción después de todo eran un chico y una chica americana, entonces que era lo que ponía tan nervioso a dos sangres puras.

La cena transcurrió llena de murmullos sobre los recién llegados, Luna de inmediato al notar que se sentaron en la mesa de su casa se dirigió de nuevo ahí sentándose entre ambos chicos, podía leer desde ahí como la chica de inmediato hizo mención sobre las plumas que adornaban la cabellera del chico, lo que ocasiono que esbozara una especie de sonrisa divertida, haciendo que ambos se sumieran en una conversación en la que había notado varias veces a la chica sonreír ante los comentarios de uno de los dos o de ambos.

Hermione decidió retirarse pronto a descansar, pero un poco después sintió que alguien le seguía, pensando que quizás se trataba de uno de los chicos no se digno a voltear hasta que vio pasar a los dos americanos, el mayor caminaba en dirección de la torre Gryffindor y el otro parecía ir hacia donde sabia dormían los Ravenclaw, se inquieto cuando noto que el joven se detuvo mirando el retrato de la señora Gorda lo miro unos momentos y luego volteo a verle sonrió y siguió de largo unos retratos mas, entonces lo noto el escudo de su escuela en su capa y la frase en latin "Ne avertas oculos a fulgure huius sideris si non vis obrui procellis" más tarde investigaría que significaba ese lema pensó sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto en ese momento.

Hermione se detuvo en el retrato observando hacia donde el chico se dirigía, de seguro ese sería su dormitorio lo observo un momento pensando cual sería la contraseña que le pondría, miro de nuevo donde el chico se encontraba, notando que este también volteaba a mirarla, quizás era que no supieran cual era la contraseña para entrar a su habitación, de verdad que era un chico raro, pronuncio la contraseña y decidió entrar a descansar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana había transcurrido con normalidad, después de todo ninguno de los dos hermanos compartía clase con ellos, el más grande asistía al último grado con Fred y George, y la más joven iba en el mismo grado que Luna y Ginny. Parecía que Luna era la única que podía tener una conversación larga con ambos chicos, asi que habia decidido secuestrar a la joven Lovegood para indagar mas sobre ese par.

-Luna-le llamo la castaña, provocando que esta se girase sonriente

-Ah Hola Hermione-

-Luna hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte- había pensado alguna forma de llegar el punto pero penso que lo mejor era hacer las preguntas directas sin escalas.

-¿Es sobre los hermanos Pendragon?- logrando que la mayor asintiera – son muy agradables-

-No es lo que yo eh escuchado entre los pasillos-

-Bueno es que Ilian dice que su hermano está molesto, ya que en Hogwarts solo hay siete grados y en su escuela el cursa el octavo grado, y que es como si tuviera que repetir y perder un curso- la castaña asintió de seguro ella se sentiría igual si sintiera que veía e nuevo los mismos temas

-Además dice que ninguna de las materias que está llevando todo lo vio en su quinto año, así que dice que solo vino a perder el tiempo, así que hablo con Ilian y conmigo la forma de que sus maestros le manden lo que tiene que estudiar y que el se dedicara a verlo para no perder tiempo-

-supongo que es algo que haría cualquiera- menciono a castaña

-Sabes aunque si hay algo que quizás para los demás parezca extraño- comento la rubia en ese tono de ensoñación

-¿Que es extraño?-

-siempre que ve a Ginny o a alguno de sus hermanos murmura algo de alejarse de los pelirrojos y cualquiera con el nombre de Ginebra, eso y siempre tiene una mirada intensa cuando Ginny está cerca de su hermana o su hermana de ella-

Hermione no entendía por qué la reacción del chico en ese momento realmente le parecía extraño que no tuviera gusto por los pelirrojos y que no le cayera nada bien Ginny eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado la historia.

Muy probablemente el siguiente capitulo este el sabado.

Espero muchos reviews aunque sea diciendo que esto esta muy loco.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia y comencemos respondiendo reviews sin adelantar nada trascendental de la trama  
paofexr: te prometo que este capítulo también te encantara  
Amy22Evans: Si aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que también te atrape como el anterior.  
dayla859: Veras que poco a poco le iras entendiendo a la trama conforme se vaya desarrollando.  
Guest: Si, si es la idea que sea u Hermione x Fleur tenía mucho queriendo escribir uno, No puedo responder esa pregunta pero serán dando cuenta, No sé es que Merlín tiene una vida muy activa y secreta que nadie conoció así que tendré que preguntarle.  
manzolagomez: Espero que siguas opinando que está bien construida mientras avanza la trama tenía mucho tiempo desarrollando en mi cabeza esta historia y aun la pulo mientras escribo los capítulos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ahora si vamos al capítulo II

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana había transcurrido con normalidad, después de todo ninguno de los dos hermanos compartía clase con ellos, el más grande asistía al último grado con Fred y George, y la más joven iba en el mismo grado que Luna y Ginny. Parecía que Luna era la única que podía tener una conversación larga con ambos chicos, asi que habia decidido secuestrar a la joven Lovegood para indagar mas sobre ese par.

-Luna-le llamo la castaña, provocando que esta se girase sonriente

-Ah Hola Hermione-

-Luna hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte- había pensado alguna forma de llegar el punto pero pensó que lo mejor era hacer las preguntas directas sin escalas.

-¿Es sobre los hermanos Pendragon?- logrando que la mayor asintiera – son muy agradables-

-No es lo que yo eh escuchado entre los pasillos-

-Bueno es que Ilian dice que su hermano está molesto, ya que en Hogwarts solo hay siete grados y en su escuela el cursa el octavo grado, y que es como si tuviera que repetir y perder un curso- la castaña asintió de seguro ella se sentiría igual si sintiera que veía e nuevo los mismos temas

-Además dice que ninguna de las materias que está llevando todo lo vio en su quinto año, así que dice que solo vino a perder el tiempo, así que hablo con Ilian y conmigo la forma de que sus maestros le manden lo que tiene que estudiar y que el se dedicara a verlo para no perder tiempo-

-supongo que es algo que haría cualquiera- menciono a castaña

-Sabes aunque si hay algo que quizás para los demás parezca extraño- comento la rubia en ese tono de ensoñación

-¿Que es extraño?-

-siempre que ve a Ginny o a alguno de sus hermanos murmura algo de alejarse de los pelirrojos y cualquiera con el nombre de Ginebra, eso y siempre tiene una mirada intensa cuando Ginny está cerca de su hermana o su hermana de ella-

Hermione no entendía por qué la reacción del chico en ese momento realmente le parecía extraña que no tuviera gusto por los pelirrojos y que no le cayera nada bien Ginny eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El canto de una suave nana llegaba hasta sus oídos, podía oír una pequeña voz danzarina que le llamaba.

-hermanita…hermanita- le llamaba una pequeña de tres años –vamos hermanita juega conmigo-

-Corazón aun es muy pequeña para jugar contigo- respondía una mujer de rizos negros sonriéndole a sus dos hijas.

Se quedo observando a la niña mayor sus ojos negros y su cabello negro desalineado, observando cómo se sentaba delante de ella empezando a jugar con unos títeres que al parecer la misma péquela había hecho narrando alguna clase de historia por lo que solo le veía con suma atención.

-donde están mis sobrinas favoritas- escucho la voz de un hombre a lo lejos mirando un cabello largo y una ligera barba que se cerraba sobre su mentón pero sin ser de candado, y esos clásicos ojos negros.

-Tío Reg- le llamo la pequeña brincando a sus brazos – ¿Qué me trajiste?-

-Corazón no debes preguntarle a tu tío siempre si te trajo un regalo- mencionaba la mujer, mientras su pequeña ponía un puchero.

-Pu que mama- empezó a hablar en un tono demasiado chiqueado – Tío Reg es mi tío favorito, así que debe traer muchos regalos para seguir siendo favorito- seguía diciendo al tiempo que inflaba los cachetes y cruzaba los brazos

Siguió mirando a aquellas personas, entonces la mujer de rizos negros se acerco para tomarla en brazos, pero mientras lo hacia su rostro se volvía borroso y oscuro haciendo que solo lograra distinguir los rizos y sus ojos negros.

Quería seguir viendo a esa mujer, quería verla un poco mas, así podría grabar su imagen en su mente, se giro a ver a donde estaba el hombre y la pequeña, aun seguían visibles y le sonreían podía ver como sus labios se movían pero había dejado de escuchar el sonido que salían de ellos.

A pesar de que no podía verle, podía sentir el amor que le transmitía al estar en sus brazos, mientras le cargaba, y de nuevo le empezaba a arrullar tarareando esa nana, sus ojos se volvieron pesado, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, intento mirar una vez más a la mujer, solo por un segundo su rostro era claro, acomodo sus pequeñas manitas contra el pecho de ella y cerro sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Podía ver la luz de luna entrando por entre las cortinas de su cama, se incorporo intentando recordar quienes eran las personas que había visto en sus sueños, cada vez, eran más seguidos, y por alguna razón los únicos rostros que recordaba claramente era el del que estaba segura era su tío, y la pequeña que debía ser su hermana mayor, hacía tiempo que sabía que sus padres le habían adoptado y siempre se había preguntado quienes serian sus verdaderos padres, pero ahora quizás…su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo que se había quedado grabado en su mente y ahora trataba de regresar.

-Mama- pensó cerrando los ojos aferrándose al calor que recordaba despedía aquella mujer mientras la abrazaba, intentando reproducir la voz de su canto en su mente, quería aferrarse a ella mientras pudiera, quería saber donde estaban, si tenía familia por que no le habían buscado, donde estaban, quería volver con ellos, conocerlos había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer.

Giro, giro, y volvió a girar sobre la cama, cambiando de posición cubriéndose y destapándose intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño hasta que un suspiro resignado se escapo de sus labios, arrojo las sabanas de la cama a un lado, se puso la túnica por sobre la piyama y tomo su varita. Bajo los escalones hacia la sala común y se detuvo ahí un instante revisando que nadie más estuviera despierto, entonces decidió atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda algo que normalmente hubiera estado en contra de su idea de romper las reglas, pero algo en especial dentro de ella le decía que debía recorrer un poco el castillo así podría calmar sus ideas

Lo que Hermione jamás espero fue ver un par de sombras moverse con total tranquilidad y libertad por donde ella había mirado, se dirigían hacia la parte baja del castillo y podía divisar sostenían sus varitas fuertemente, habían estado revisando algo, decidió seguirles con cuidado de que no la vieran mientras corrían por el castillo como si lo conociera, se movían por los pasadizos como si nada, estaba comenzando a desear haber traído consigo el mapa del merodeador de Harry así al menos estaría enterada de quienes eran las personas que estaba siguiendo.

Se detuvo en seco escondiéndose detrás de una esquina cuando observo a las figuras dejas de caminar.

-Ilian espera- se escucho una voz - alguien nos sigue- su corazón se acelero, de verdad podrían saber que les seguía, no se había mantenido muy atrás.

-No importa si no nos damos prisa no podre ayudarte y entonces se molestara al ver que estas aquí- sentencio

Se quedo mirando hacia la esquina donde estaba la castaña escondida, mientras esta podía sentir su corazón a mil por hora, intento controlar su respiración pero no podía, esperaba que no le descubrieran, se recargaba tan fuerte contra la pared como si quisiera volverse una con ella, no era que tuviera miedo, pero simplemente no quería ser descubierta, deseaba poder llegar al fondo de este asunto, como desearía también tener ahora la capa de invisibilidad.

Solo logro tranquilizarse cuando escucho los pasos de nuevo andar, se apresuro a seguirles desde una distancia mayor, pero esta vez se movían más rápido, no podía entender como alguien lograba conocer también el castillo y por alguna extraña razón era como si comprendieran como lograr que las escaleras se movieran a su deseo, o era simplemente como si hubieran brincado de un piso a otro.

De nuevo habían dejado de andar esta vez no temía ser descubierta, era como si hubieran dejado de ponerle atención, ya un poco menos acelerada por la adrenalina que sentía por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a prestar atención hasta donde habían bajado, se encontraban en el aula de transfiguración, la figura más alta era como si intentara dar al despacho personal cosa que parecía habían logrado, pues los papeles volaban de un lugar a otro la tinta todo, era como si se enfocaran a encontrar algo, cuando su intento moverse para detenerles algo extraño sucedió, su cuerpo estaba pegado no podía dar ni un solo paso.

Podía mover su cabeza, pero no sus pies ni su cuerpo, entonces pudo ver en ese instante mientras forcejeaba por lograr dar un paso un águila que ya conocía posarse en el escritorio de McGonogall, giro su rostro por inercia por donde había entrado el ave y le vio, se detuvo justo donde ella estaba y le miro de reojo como si no estuviera ahí o le hubiera ignorado y siguió de largo hacia donde las otras dos figuras.

-No deberían estar aquí- sentencio el recién llegado, ocasionando que las dos sombras le miraran alarmadas

-Hermano- menciono la más pequeña

-Eiden, Ilian- menciono sin dejarlas de ver con seriedad

-solo queríamos encontrarlo- comento la pequeña – así podríamos cumplir nuestra promesa-

-¿nuestra?- cuestiono sin dejar de ver a las dos

-Bueno la promesa de Eiden y tuya…pero…pero yo también le quería y lo sabes-

Se inclino y beso la mejilla de su hermana, pasando su mano por su rostro lentamente observándole unos instantes, para luego mirar a Eiden.

-La cumpliremos-

-Antony…- el simplemente le miro y negó con la cabeza

-No hablemos de eso aquí lo haremos en privado- a lo que ambas chicas asintieron – ahora vallan de regreso a dormir, arreglare su desastre-

Desde donde se encontraba alcanzaba a ver todo así como escucharlo, observo a las chicas salir y fue como si ni siquiera haya estado allí para ellas, cuando desaparecieron al final del pasillo sintió que podía mover de nuevo su cuerpo así que decidió entrar al aula mientras observaba al chico Pendragon terminar de arreglar el desastre que las muchachas habían causado.

- ¿Qué buscan en este lugar?- cuestiono

-Nada que tú puedas entender- sentencio revisando que todo estuviera donde debía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, esos ojos, eran duros y fríos, su color gris entre verdoso era hipnotizante, pero podía ver que era un rostro difícil de leer.

-deberías irte- concluyo saliendo de la habitación regresando, con su águila sobre el hombro.

-Espera- le llamo ella poniéndose a su par mientras caminaba de regreso- como es que conocen también el castillo-

Podía sentir como esos ojos le escaneaban sin siquiera verle de frente, podía sentir temor un extraño temblor en el cuerpo, como su volviera a paralizarse, pero era extraño, no había visto en ningún momento que Antony llevara su varita encima.

El águila se acomodo de lado en su hombro mirándole todo el camino abriendo sus alas como si fuera a volar y arrancarle los ojos por ver algo que no debía haber presenciado.

-Espera, Pendragon- le llamo por su apellido intentando llamar su atención

-habla antes de que te Ix te coma la lengua-

Abrió la boca un momento y luego se le quedo viendo al ave observando como precisamente esta no se baja de ver su boca como si estuviera esperando por arrancarle la lengua.

-No le gustan las personas que hablan mucho, ni los entrometidos-

-Entrometidos, no soy yo el que viene a un colegio ajeno y recorre todo el castillo colándose en las habitaciones de un profesor, y no cualquiera sino un jefe de casa y subdirector de la escuela- confirmo ella

En menos de un segundo estaba contra la pared muy cerca de la dama gorda, su mano que sostenía la varita estaba sobre su cabeza ay apenas podía moverla, y podía sentir como el aire se iba de su cuerpo, y como los dedos de el americano se cerraban sobre su cuello.

-parece que no nos entendimos bien- exclamo sujetándole con más fuerza – quizás sea yo quien deba arrancarte esa lengua señorita-

Su corazón de nuevo bombeaba tan rápido la sangre de su cuerpo intentando subir hasta su cabeza pero se detenía en un fuerte martilleo en sus oídos, el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su cuerpo se hacía más pesado, y lo único que lograba era concentrarse en esos ojos, la varita callo de sus manos, golpeando dos veces e piso, rodo hacia el principio de las escaleras, no podía ser un mago iba a matarla de una de las formas más muggles.

Un sinfín de imágenes comenzaban a fluir en sus ojos, era su vida estaba segura de ello, pero era como si algo si ni siquiera pudiera morir de la forma en que todos dicen, parecía que su propia memoria le traicionaba, por que los primeros recuerdos que estaba viendo parecía que ni siquiera pertenecían a su vida.

El pasillo comenzó a dar vueltas cada vez mas rápidas ya no sabía donde se encontraban ya no podía sentir la mano sobre su cuello, solo podía ver ese parte ojos en la oscuridad, pero para su sorpresa no eran los ojos del chico Pendragon los que habían estado fijos todo este tiempo, no eran los ojos de su ave que le veían desde la oscuridad en grande había cientos de ellos en esa habitación oscura.

El ave abrió el pico pero en lugar de hacer el sonido que ella estaba segura saldría de su boca un simple recuerda, fluyo de ellos.

RECUERDA, la palabra comenzó a hacer eco en su mente y las imágenes seguían fluyendo como si le llevaran aun más atrás perdiéndose en el tiempo, cerró los ojos con fuerza estaba comenzando a marearse debía estar alucinando ya que estaba llegando cerca el momento de su muerte comenzó a pensar.

Entonces todo comenzó a reproducirse como su se tratasen de fotografías, podía ver a un mago de barba blanca mayor junto a tres pequeñas huyendo de una aldea, luego la escena cambio dejando ver a tres hermanos junto a una espada, una mujer si bien no completamente pelirroja besándose con un caballero, otra imagen de una mujer que podía identificar como la Ginebra de Arturo, las imágenes seguían cambiando más rápido, había dejado de poder identificar las escenas o cuantas personas estaban en cada una, entonces de nuevo volvieron a ralentizar el paso, podía ver al hombre de sus sueños el que sabía era su tipo, junto con una pequeña mas crecida, era como si le sonrieran, de seguro habían venido a recogerla al punto de su muerte, entonces una angustia invadió su cuerpo, una casa en llamas y la gente gritando, hombres que ahora podría identificar como Mortifagos pero claramente no lo eran, pudo ver a los mismos chicos de las sombras que había seguido esta noche, corrían de la casa en llamas intentando esconderse, una mujer y un hombre les alcanzaban alcanzando intentaban protegerles al mismo tiempo que intentaban rescatar a quien se había quedado en la casa, el fuego seguía moviéndose ya no podía ver más que como de nuevo se formaba en lo que parecía ser un ojo, lograba sentir su cuerpo de nuevo.

El chillido del águila capto su atención, parpadeo varias veces notando que estaba en su habitación, la misma luz de luna que la primera vez, miro el reloj, las manecillas seguían donde mismo, no abría forma de haber regresado al pasado, entonces, había sido un sueño, el ave pico su dedo haciendo que captara su atención, entonces lo noto no había nadie más en la habitación.

Se quedo mirando de nuevo al ave y un segundo chillido escapo de su pico, estaba de nuevo en la misma esquina, y esas dos figuras seguían revolviendo los papeles en la habitación, podía mover su cuerpo con total calma, y lograba observar al ave en la silla mirándoles, chillando una tercera vez.

Ambos rostros se levantaron alarmados entonces al ver que solo era el ave siguieron en su búsqueda, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo, quienes estaban en la habitación no eran otros más que Pansy y Draco, se preguntaba si había caminado dormida y todo el tiempo habían sido ellos, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una treta demasiado rara

-Aquí esta- menciono el- es la documentación de Transferencia temporal del chico americano-

-vamos Draco entre mas información obtengamos quizás descubramos que esos dos vienen de un sangre sucia y así ya no tendremos que casarnos con alguno- mencionaba ella

Cuando menos lo esperó el ave les arranco las cosas de las manos, terminando posándose en el hombro del chico.

-Bien hecho Ix- menciono el tomando las hojas – ahora ustedes dos deberían volver a sus dormitorios no creen, me encargare de decirle a su lord lo que intentaban- sus rostros perdieron toda la sangre en cuanto termino la oración y salieron de ahí al instante.

Se giro observando a Hermione y sonrió, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes de entrar por el retrato a su habitación-

-Tu…intentaste matarme- sentencio a lo que él solo se le quedo mirando con la ceja alzada y sorprendido

-no sé de que hablas- afirmo él con sinceridad

-me tomaste de la mano y casi me asfixias- concluyo tajante

Le sonrió de manera comprensiva colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica – no debes ver a los ojos a un águila de este tipo, causan alucinaciones, Ix viene de una raza muy peculiar- decía el sonriente – su ancestro es la misma alas de plata que servía al mago Merlín, mi padre cuenta que han estado por generaciones en la familia-

Se giro volviendo a mirar al ave, sin duda que era muy peculiar.

-¿Qué clase de alucinaciones?- cuestiono

-Realmente varia- medito un momento sus palabras antes de continuar –mi padre dice que te mostraran lo que ellas deseen-

Realmente ahora nada de eso tenía mucha lógica, pero extrañamente de momento se sentía tan fatigaba que quizás lo mejor era dejar toda su investigación y preguntas para después, por lo que evito profundizar en el tema y siguió al chico escaleras arriba hasta regresar a sus habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado días desde ese incidente, sus sueños habían desaparecido por completo desde esa noche, había logrado concentrarse en sus estudios, aunque con Umbrige impartiendo Defensa contra las artes oscuras no era como si estuviera muy completo su avance estudiantil, eso y que parecía que los sueños de Harry comenzaban a empeorar.

Estaba convencida de que debían hacer algo, primero con los sueños de Harry, y luego debían encargarse de asegurarse de aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras así que ya se le ocurriría algo.

Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, cuando entonces se vieron interrumpidos sus pensamientos. Justamente en ese momento Ginny había llegado a la sala común refunfuñando algo.

-Ginny – le llamo -¿sucede algo?- ocasionando que la pelirroja se volteara a observarle

-Es que el simplemente está loco, no permite que su hermana se acerque a mí, es como si tuviera una clase de celos enfermos- sentencio

-¿Quien no deja que se acerque a ti?-

-Ilian la chica americana, eh intentado ser su amiga, sabes es muy agradable y quería saber cómo era su escuela y eso y como viven los magos en su país, pero cada vez que lo intento el simplemente aparece de la nada y no deja de murmurar cosas como mala suerte, o ten cuidado con las pelirrojas y más si se llaman Ginebra, saber al principio creí que era un mal chiste o algo pero empiezo a cansarme- termino diciendo

-Ginny sabes cuál es su apellido- menciono mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-si…Pendragon-

-Y Pendragon es el apellido de…- la pelirroja se le quedo observando no comprendía a donde quería ir su amiga- El rey Arturo…Era Arturo Pendragon-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yaxle y Bellatrix se encontraban al pie de una tumba en América donde en ella podía leerse el apellido Black.

-Regulus- menciono ella tocando la lapida- Tú y tu pequeña hija…muertos- exclama pasando sus dedos por el nombre de la pequeña, sentía una opresión en su pecho muy fuerte mientras leía aquellos nombres.

-No está muerta- pronuncio un hombre a lo lejos captando la atención de ambos magos que de inmediato apuntaron sus varitas hacia él.

-Habla que paso con mi sobrina- lo cual hizo que el hombre estallara en carcajadas

-tu sobrina- decía el - pronto tu y toda tu familia estarán muertos, toda tu sangre caerá y nosotros regresaremos más fuertes que su Lord-

-Crucio- Grito llena de ira apuntándole al hombre, sentía que era lo que necesitaba que algo dentro de ella le decía que ese hombre sabia mas, algo sobre la pequeña que soñaba en brazos una bebe que tenía sus rizos.

-que se siente- hablaba él entre jadeos a causa del dolor- No recordar a tu sangre- volvía a decir riendo antes de que otro Crucio le impactara.

-Maldita basura mas te vale que nos digas que sucedió con mi sobrina y mi primo- reclamo ella deteniendo un momento la maldición mientras los ojos del hombre se clavaban en algo detrás de ellos

-Jamás, jamás sabrás que paso con ella…ni con tu pequeña…pronto la verdadera oscuridad gobernara el mundo-

Un rayo verde salió disparado directo hacia el hombre que perdió la vida en ese instante, no había querido oír mas, su corazón no lo podía soportar, Bellatrix no lo admitiría, pero era como si su corazón le avisara que tenía que encontrar a algo o alguien pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y….si ya se termino el capitulo…

Gracias por leer espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero más preguntas con sus dudas (: reviews.

Hasta el siguiente sábado. Y Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Y llego la hora de las respuestas a sus reviews antes de el siguiente capitulo. –replicar de campanas-

Amy22Evans: Si yo también espero que Fleur quiera aparecer pronto en la historia… es que resulta que le salió lo tímido.

lunazul22: No te digo entonces…si probablemente si quizás de ahí me salió la idea, pero te aseguro que este te atrapara muchos muchos capítulos mas.

paofexr: Si pero me encanta que me lo digas suena bien.

Thestral212: Me alegra que te guste la estructura tengo mucho cuidado de no dejar lagunas en la historia, la idea es que la historia todo el tiempo este lleno de descubrimientos que te mantengan al filo de ella, y así es será un Hermione x Fleur, si las actualizaciones saldrán cada sábado y quizás alguna semana tendamos dobles capítulos, pero eso depende de muchos factores; Hermione…tiene muchas sorpresas por descubrir, así como probablemente tienes razón y en contra a sus familia.

Guest: Muy pronto descubriremos quien es Bellatrix, hasta ahora solo me ah dicho que quizás sea una espía especial de la interpol…no creo que me ah mentido, pero te prometo que lo investigare, su sobrina…no es su sobrina, es su otra hija que mencione en la historia pero ella no lo sabe, es la única vez que responderé algo abiertamente, pero la pobre se conmociono al ver su nombre en la tumba junto al de su primo, y te aseguro que miles de preguntas mas rondaran tu mente con este capitulo, y me encanta dejarlos llenos de preguntas, solo respondo algunas cosas de la historia por MP no me gusta revelarlas al publico…es que es que Ix me amenazo.  
Gracias a todos los demás que nos leen Jenny Hatake, dayla859, kotamae, Darkari, mary-vampire Y a todos los demás.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y antes de que termine con un Crucio, Aquí esta el capitulo III

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yaxle y Bellatrix se encontraban al pie de una tumba en América donde en ella podía leerse el apellido Black.

-Regulus- menciono ella tocando la lapida- Tú y tu pequeña hija…muertos- exclama pasando sus dedos por el nombre de la pequeña, sentía una opresión en su pecho muy fuerte mientras leía aquellos nombres.

-No está muerta- pronuncio un hombre a lo lejos captando la atención de ambos magos que de inmediato apuntaron sus varitas hacia él.

-Habla que paso con mi sobrina- lo cual hizo que el hombre estallara en carcajadas

-tu sobrina- decía el - pronto tu y toda tu familia estarán muertos, toda tu sangre caerá y nosotros regresaremos más fuertes que su Lord-

-Crucio- Grito llena de ira apuntándole al hombre, sentía que era lo que necesitaba que algo dentro de ella le decía que ese hombre sabia mas, algo sobre la pequeña que soñaba en brazos una bebe que tenía sus rizos.

-que se siente- hablaba él entre jadeos a causa del dolor- No recordar a tu sangre- volvía a decir riendo antes de que otro Crucio le impactara.

-Maldita basura mas te vale que nos digas que sucedió con mi sobrina y mi primo- reclamo ella deteniendo un momento la maldición mientras los ojos del hombre se clavaban en algo detrás de ellos

-Jamás, jamás sabrás que paso con ella…ni con tu pequeña…pronto la verdadera oscuridad gobernara el mundo-

Un rayo verde salió disparado directo hacia el hombre que perdió la vida en ese instante, no había querido oír mas, su corazón no lo podía soportar, Bellatrix no lo admitiría, pero era como si su corazón le avisara que tenía que encontrar a algo o alguien pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arturo- le llamaba una mujer hermosa, una veela sin duda pensó para sus adentros, pero por alguna razón no se sentía como los demás hombres cuando le veían, debía admitir que incluso su hermano lograba mantenerse tranquilo…aunque claro quizás eso se debía a su reciente maldición adquirida.

-Arturo- le volvió a llamar la voz y entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería a él, hermano que hermano tenia, sin duda no lo entendía, pero sabia ahora que tenia un hermano y tenia una maldición, sus pensamientos eran un poco incoherentes a su parecer.

-Presea- le llamo el

-Arturo, partiremos pronto a Francia- a lo que este le sonrió tomando sus manos

-Mi hermano esperara por ti, romperemos su maldición y las encontraremos de nuevo, hasta que estemos libres de este castigo-

-Mi hermana esperara por ti Arturo- menciono ella viendo al joven que solo tendría cerca de dieciocho años

-Es hora Presea- un hombre de barba blanca apareció delante de ellos.

-Merlín, Arturo- pronuncio ella, marchando junto al resto preparados para un largo viaje hasta retornar con su clan en Francia.

-Merlín, de verdad podremos romper la maldición de mi hermano- El mago solo asintió sin dar respuesta, el sabia después de todo, que ambos hermanos aun tenían mucho que vivir, ambos habían cometido errores como todos los muchachos jóvenes y había hecho prometer a sus hijas callar los secretos de los hermanos, su sangre se separaría y la historia solo conocería lo que los muggles decidieran, después de todo el jamás espero que ese día meses atrás ambos chicos conocerían a unas veelas y quedarían prendado de ellas.

-sin duda un ciclo curioso de la vida mi querido Ix- menciono el mago mirando un águila, con alas de plata- las hormonas, son poderosas, pero el destino seguirá su curso aun con el paso de las generaciones…Cuando el día llegue mi querido amigo-

La imagen cambio podía ver de nuevo al que era el chico Arturo, pero era muchos años mas joven, sin duda tendría alrededor de unos cinco años, su hermano mayor Constantin, estaría cerca de los diecinueve, y su hermano mayor un joven mas robusto y alto, con el mismo rostro que recordaba haber visto en Arturo de mayor, estaría el chico Domadar rondando alrededor de los veinticinco, estaba listo para buscar la espada, era su alumno de los tres mas avanzado y los otros dos chicos aun eran jóvenes e inmaduros, pero por alguna razón había algo de lo que el mago estaba preocupado.

Las imágenes empezaron a correr de nuevo más rápido y aun más.

Podía ver a los hermanos pasear, y al joven Arturo jugar con chica de su edad, por sus rasgos no dudaba que fuera hija del mago, entonces las imágenes comenzaron a brincar, podía verlos correr de miedo, lejos de la protección del mago, por que Merlín no estaba cerca se preguntaba, Domadar sacando su varita intentando defenderlos, sangre llantos, los gritos desgarrador retumbaban en sus oídos, una mujer embarazada, casi a fechas de dar a luz, un vampiro junto con magos tenebrosos.

El llanto de un bebe, mas sangre, llantos gritos, sus oídos zumbaban la cabeza le dolía, el cuello le dolía, había sido alcanzado, igual que la mujer que yacía en el piso, entonces lo vio, un bebe de ojos negros.

-Merlín- despertó gritando la castaña –Merlín ayúdanos- de nuevo estaba llena de sudor y temblaba, seguía sin comprender que eran esas imágenes, era como si el águila intentara mostrarle una historia, una historia que ningún muggle y quizás solo una familia de magos conocía.

Tres noches atrás Hermione podría admitir que tenía pesadillas, pesadillas muy reales sobre su infancia, pero después de ver a Ix a los ojos, estas habían aumentado iban y venían durante toda la noche, pero ahora en lugar de soñar su pasado cercano, a esas dos mujeres y esos dos rostros de la pequeña que ya conocía, quería verlos de nuevo en sus sueños, pero algo le decía que hasta que no descifrara sus pesadillas no lograría entenderlos, debía ayudar a esta familia, pero no sabia como.

Tenia que comenzar una búsqueda, una búsqueda para ayudarles a romper esa maldición que no dejaba de repetirse en sus sueños, aunque no sabia cual fuera, una maldición que caía sobre los tres hermanos y sus descendientes. Pero primero tenia que averiguar el apellido de estos hermanos, de otra forma no tendría por donde empezar.

Aprovechando que se había despertado decidió bajar a la cocina y a pesar de sus ideales decidió entrar algo de comida le caería bien después de ese sueño, de ahí aprovecharía que todos estarían desayunando y ella tendría el baño para ella sola.

Al llegar a la cocina no esperaba encontrar a la más pequeña de los Pendragon desayunando platicando con los elfos.

-Buenos días- llamando la atención de la chica y de los elfos que de inmediato le ofrecieron algo para que comiera, pidiendo solo un desayuno ligero, un café, y pan francés.

-Buen día- contesto ella volviendo a su desayuno

-Eres Ilian ¿cierto?- logrando que la chica simplemente asintiera, realmente no había sido la pregunta mas brillante.

-He leído sobre tu hermano, es dos veces campeón de la copa interamericana de magos- comento ella

-No pienses que lo conoces solo porque has leído de en periódicos como los demás-

-Yo no dicho que lo conozco, solo que eh leído de el- logrando que la chica asintiera mientras le observaba.

-Sabes Ginny es amiga mía, y tenia curiosidad de por que tu hermano…-

-Ah es sobre ese asunto de las personas llamadas Ginebra y los pelirrojos-

-¿Por qué el odia a Ginny o a los pelirrojos?

-Es por la herencia familiar de los Pendragon- menciono ella llevándose un bocado a la boca haciendo una ligera pausa. –creí que los ingleses sabrían de ello, pero al parecer es como nuestros padres comentaron, casi todos en Inglaterra desconocen de la verdad y de nuestra línea de familia.-

-Tengo dudas, de tu familia-

- no…no más preguntas antes dime tu apellido-

-Granger- menciono ella observando las distintas caras que hacia la pequeña como si intentara recordar algo

-Granger…Granger- llevándose otro bocado a la boca –Tu familia tiene relación con los Granger de Austria…quizás con los que viven en Icelandia- comento la chica

-No, mi familia no tiene relación con ellos- se quedo pensativa un momento

-Así que eres hija de Muggles- sentencio de la manera más cortes, la castaña no estaba convencida de hablarle a esta chica sobre que había sus padres le habían confesado que era adoptada, no sabia muy bien la ideología de esta familia, sobre todo después de ver como el chico mayor trataba a Ginny

-Entonces el legado de tu familia-

-Bueno siendo que eres hija de muggles deberías conocer las crónicas Arturianas verdad- afirmo observándole, mientras los elfos le traían un segundo plato de comida a la menor

-Las crónicas del Rey Arturo dices- logrando que la chica asintiera- si las conozco-

-Entonces recuerdas el apellido del Rey Arturo- menciono volviendo a ingerir alimentos

Lo pensó unos instantes ella lo había leído de mas pequeña había llegado a tener una fascinación con todas las leyendas del rey Arturo, su corte, la mesa redonda y sus aventuras, había leído tanto sobre el mago Merlín, sobre los caballeros, así que debía tener la respuesta guardada en algún lugar de su mente.

-Arturo, era hijo de Uther de Pendragon- pronuncio observando una sonrisa de la pequeña- y entonces tu familia es descendiente del rey Arturo- exclamo mas admirada por haber hilado el linaje de la pequeña.

- si esa es la razón por la que el deteste a toda mujer que lleve el nombre de Ginebra- menciono ella

-Pero no tiene sentido, las crónicas cuentan que el rey Arturo estaba enamorado de ella, si es cierto que le engaño con Lancelot pero…- no pudo continuar fue interrumpida

-Las historias muggles e incluso las pocas narraciones que existen en el mundo mágico autorizadas por los ministerios jamás contaran la verdad de nuestra familia, una verdad guardada recelosamente, su historia fue escrita de la forma mas bonita que ustedes querían oír, no cuenta nada de la verdad de nuestro abuelo, y mientras nuestra familia a estado maldita por muchas generaciones- proclamo la pequeña exaltada – yo sé que no es razón para que el odie a Ginny, a veces pienso que es mas bien por la maldición de la familia.-

-¿Qué maldición?- entonces la castaña noto algo inesperado, la pequeña se puso de un color blanco y miraba hacia la entrada de la cocina-

-Ilian estoy seguro que llegaras tarde a clase- esa era una voz que la castaña no conocía se giro para mirar de quien se trataba pero entonces su sorpresa aumento al ver en la puerta a Eiden Blackston

-Hermana… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-A tiempo para venir por Antony para acompañar a nuestros padres en la cena con la familia Malfoy y Parkinson- a lo que la pequeña solo asintió, se puso en pie terminando antes abruptamente de desayunar beso la mejilla de su hermana y salió, la chica que bien tenia rasgos que Hermione creía era parecidos a los de Sirius se le quedo mirando

-Aléjate de Ilian, espero por tu bien que detengas tu búsqueda de lo que sea que quieras encontrar- sentencio saliendo de ahí.

Estaba bastante perpleja, era como si hubiera estado cerca de dar con un indicio muy importante y de pronto se le hubiera escapado de las manos, pero ahora había algo de lo que estaba segura, cualquiera que fuera lo que hablaran en esa reunión, estaba segura que les ofrecerían el ser mortifagos, el unirse al lord oscuro, y empezaba a convencerse de que no estaban preparados, necesitaban comenzar una clase de ejercito, si el lord estaba empezando a reclutar magos del otro lado del mundo.

Giro su vista de nuevo en la dirección que habían salido ambas chicas, repasando las palabras de ambas, una le había hablado de una maldición y de que pertenecían al linaje del rey Arturo, y la otra simplemente le había advertido que detuviera su búsqueda, entonces su corazón brinco como intentando recordarle algo mas…y si, solo si Voldemort estaba intentando dar con excalibur, si estaba buscando que la familia la entregara…no quizás debía tratarse de algo mas, si estos chicos descendían de Arturo, entonces su familia guardaba un sinfín de secretos de todo el mundo mágico perdido en su linaje, armas, reliquias, tanto conocimiento en las manos de un solo linaje, eso era quizás lo que estaba buscando el lord, algo que le mostrara como deshacerse de Harry.

Al avanzar el día, había estado indecisa de contarle a alguien sobre lo que sabia, sobre lo que sospechaba, necesitaba mas indicios, pero si esperaba demasiado quizás seria tarde, entonces cuando llego la clase de Pociones que compartían con los Slytherin, noto la ausencia de ambos chicos, ni Malfoy ni Parkinson se encontraban ahí, entonces su mente comenzó a volar, que tal si arreglaban el matrimonio en una sola platica, que tal si el mismo lord estaría en las negociaciones, no esto era algo malo, tenia que hablar con alguien, al terminar la clase salió corriendo en dirección del despacho de McGonogall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy y Draco no dejaban de mirarse de mas jóvenes habían supuesto que sus padres les casarían, al pasar los años pensaron que quizás habrían pensado o hablado ya del asunto, mas nunca supusieron que los casarían con dos magos que ni siquiera conocían de los que nunca habían oído hablar nada, se miraron de nuevo y luego a ambas hermanas Black que estaban presentes en el salón, además ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido de que ambos magos realmente vinieran de una línea de sangre pura tan antigua como la suya.

Por alguna razón el Lord le había encomendado a Bellatrix encargarse de las negociaciones ya que era en quien mas confiaba para asegurarse de atraer poco a poco a los chicos hacia su lado, logrando así mas delante que los padres se unieran y las demás ramas de la familia que pudieran existir.

Los elfos anunciaron la llegada de los magos, ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse una ultima vez antes de posar su vista en la puerta, Antony fue el primero en entrar, seguido por la que ellos supusieron se trataba de Eiden, seguida de una mujer que era la copia del chico Antony, solo que sus rasgos eran mas finos y femeninos, realmente el parecido entre ambos era asombroso, incluso la forma y tonalidades de su cabello era el mismo, solo que el de la mujer mayor era un poco mas largo, la mujer iba tomada del brazo de su esposo, hombre de ojos azules deslumbrantes y un cabello negro lacio y largo, recio con una mirada fuerte.

Bellatrix y Narcisa salieron al encuentro de los padres los saludaron formalmente presentándose y la mujer de los risos negros comenzó a rondar a los dos jóvenes tomaba su mentón, les hacia mirarla, ambos le sostuvieron la mirada sin temor, para ellos esa mujer aunque fuera un mortifago no representaba mas peligros de los que habían enfrentado en el torneo de magos, sobre todo para Antony que había participado dos veces seguidas, además Akerley y Salem acostumbraban a hacer torneos para hacer madurar a sus jóvenes, mas su propia escuela.

Después de examinar a los jóvenes, pasaron a la sala tanto Eiden como Antony quedaron de frente de ambos Slytherin, los chicos americanos no compartían miradas, simplemente su vista se posaba frente a los chicos, en cambio los otros dos jóvenes, miraban a Narcisa y Bellatrix quienes se habían quedado calladas observando a los jóvenes, tenían porte, eran atractivos, cada uno tenía su encanto en particular.

-Nos da gusto tenerlos en la Mansión Malfoy- profesaba Narcisa –Mi marido lamenta no poder estar presente pero fue requerido por nuestro señor.- ambos esposos se miraron, si bien en las cartas siempre había sido muy claro que el señor oscuro quería a los jóvenes en sus filas, pero ellos no eran tontos, sabían que eso solo el primer paso, pero aun así, debían seguir las instrucciones que el líder de los Pendragon les ordeno, así descubrirían las verdaderas intenciones del Voldemort, así como también podrían unir a sus hijos a fuertes líneas mágicas.

A pesar de eso ambos magos aun tenían sus reservas, habían puesto sobre ambos chicos y sobre sí mismos artefactos mágicos creado por el mismo Merlín para proteger a su familia, así nadie podría leer su mente, verían las cosas mas vánales en la cabeza de los chicos, o de ellos mismos sin mostrar nada que ellos no desean revelar, además habían entrado sus mentes desde jóvenes para mostrar solo lo que ellos llamaban una película superficial.

- Nuestro señor está interesado en que su familia regrese con la gloria que se merecen- comento Bellatrix, observando que la pareja no tenia reacciones ni los chicos.

-Me gustaría que dejáramos ese tema para después- comento la mujer- por ahora la reunión es para que los chicos se conozcan, se traten, y decidir cómo se unirán y con quien.-

-Vallamos directo al punto- mencionaba el hombre- hemos recibido las cartas pidiendo la mano de nuestros hijos, pero aun así en América se le da a los jóvenes la libertad de elegir con quien casarse, aun dentro de las líneas de sangre pura- refirió este

-solo les daremos la mano de uno de nuestros hijos- mencionaba la mujer sin soltar la mano de su esposo

-el joven Malfoy, deberá conquistar a Eiden si desea su mano en matrimonio como las costumbres americanas marcan, competirá por su mano junto a otros candidatos y ella escogerá, porque esa es la promesa que le hicimos a sus padres- continuo el

-Pero nuestro Antony tomara gustosamente la mano de la señorita Parkinson verdad-

-Sera un honor tomar su mano en matrimonio cuando termines la escuela la joven- menciono con un tono sin muchas emociones. Pansy le miro, debía tomar ella la iniciativa si esto pasaba, le habían indicado Narcisa y sus padres, después de todo la familia Pendragon según el señor oscuro era tan pura y antigua como la de los Black los Malfoy y aun más antigua había dicho él, y eso era lo que ella quería después de todo, un esposo con dinero, poder y de sangre pura.

-Pansy…puedes llamarme Pansy- menciono ella observándole-

-No-Exclamo Bella- el señor Oscuro desea que consumen su unión al terminar este curso escolar amas tardar, por el bien de los chicos- termino

Bellatrix sonrió para sí, lograría que su sobrino conquistara a Eiden así el señor oscuro tendría a ambos muchachos en sus filas, ella lograría que ambos tomaran la marca.

-Por supuesto, es lo mismo que desea nuestra familia- Menciono su padre, y el no lo desafiaría no de nuevo, ni a su bisabuelo el líder de los Pendragon.

-Venga chicos, seguramente desean hablar un poco para conocerse- comento Narcisa llevando a ambos chicos a una nueva habitación con grandes ventanales dejándolos solos.

Se miraron una vez que estuvieron solos, realmente no es como si Antony tuviera mucho que decir, esto era una imposición, no estaba contento, pero no iría contra su familia, además, la chica apenas era una niña y no es que conociera mucho sobre ella, o ella le conociera. Pero cuantos podría tener alrededor de los quince, si bien no era mucho más grande que ella, pero no era tampoco como si deseara casarse antes de terminar la escuela, ni tampoco que la chica quisiera, además, significaba eso que tenían que vivir juntos…un sinfín de cosas pasaron por su mente, su estomago se sentía con nauseas, tenía esa extraña sensación en la garganta, estaba confundido, como cuando estaba en el bosque del amazonas, no sin duda esto era peor, en el amazonas durante las pruebas al menos estaba preparado, bueno quizá son tanto, pero nunca había pensado que se casaría tan joven. Pero el era un Pendragon y su familia tenía palabra, desposaría a esta chica; estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió unos brazos, alrededor y se tenso alejándose un poco.

-Me convertiré en una buena esposa- menciono ella buscando volver a abrazarle no hizo mucha presión contra su cuerpo, era obvio que ambos estaban incómodos, pero quizás simplemente ambos necesitaban algo de consuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su esposa estaba con su pequeña en brazos mientras le leía un cuento, les encantaba leerle historias a sus hijas, era como una especie de tradición sentarse todos juntos a leer, así que lo hacía en voz alta mientras ella estaba recostada en sus piernas y la pequeña recostada sobre su pecho, era una forma muy cómoda de hacerlo, si estuviera su otra pequeña estaría recargada contra su otra madre.

Escucharon la chimenea de la sala, así que levanto con cuidado la cabeza de su esposa y la pequeña, saliendo a recibir a los que seguramente serian su primo en ley y su otra duendecita.

Se quedaron ambas recostadas sobre el sillón esperando a que volviera la mujer castaña trayendo consigo a su pequeña supuso, así que se quedo ahí jugando con su bebe, o eso pensó, hasta que escucho el ruido de los hechizos y el sonido de objetos rotos, se sentó, recargando más a su bebe contra su pecho buscando su varita sosteniéndola firme entre sus dedos

Entonces su esposa entro en la habitación, tenía algunos cortes en la cara, rastros de que quizás alguno de los pedazos de los objetos que estallo le habían alcanzado.

-llévate a la niña, deben irse-

-Me quedare contigo a pelear- llamaba la de rizos castaños

-No lo harás, debes llevarte a nuestra hija, además tenemos dos angelitas que necesitan a una de sus madres- sentencio la castaña

-Nos necesitan a las dos- afirmo

-Ve, estarás a salvo en casa de tu hermana, después de todo quien entro no son Mortifagos, el nos hubiera avisado, adora a sus sobrinas no dejaría que les pasara nada-

Un aplauso interrumpió a ambas mujeres haciendo que se giraran hacia donde venia el ruido observando a dos encapuchados.

-Bravo…excelente discurso profesora, pero la clase termino –menciono el volviendo a atacar a las mujeres con una ráfaga de hechizos.

-Vete, sácala de aquí – decía mientras repelía los hechizos,

-Te amo- fue lo último que escucho antes del clásico ruido que anunciaba la desaparición, miro de reojo observando como se iban, entonces un rayo impacto contra su cuerpo.

Empujo su cuerpo fuera del pensadero y lo observo unos instantes, muy pronto, pronto pensaba, haría que las únicas personas que podían impedir sus planes, se destruyeran entre sí, después de todo, por eso mismo les había borrado la memoria. Solo era cuestión de empezar con el juego, y hasta el mismo autonombrado Voldemort se convertiría en un peón de su ajedrez.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gracias a todos por leer

espero sus reviews

si me atrase un poco...solo unas cuantas horas...

Espero que les guste y me encanta leer sus reviews, asi que dejen muchos.

Nos vemos hasta el sabado 8 (:


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin aquí esta nuestro siguiente capítulo, muchos me preguntan cuándo aparecerá Fleur…entonces les responderé…Ah olvide que no puedo hacerlo porque tengo un juramento inquebrantable así que por ahora no puedo confesarlo. Pero verán que aparecerá más pronto de lo que todos esperamos, y entonces su aparición será impresionante.

dayla859: dime cuales son las partes que te confunden…por que de por si esta historia está planeada así, pero no quiero tampoco que se confundan de mas (:

MalexAlex No la abandonare…estaba enfermito…pero ya podrás ver aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero te guste.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y antes de terminar con un Crucio…aquí está el capítulo IV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellatrix había vuelto al lugar de la tumba varias veces, busco información de lo que sucedió con su sobrina, con su primo que igual que ella era un fiel servidor de su señor, debía saber la verdad, si estaban muertos, debía encontrarle, aunque fuera a ella, así podría traerla de vuelta con su familia.

Cuantos años debería tener, se preguntaba varias veces, de seguro era un poco más grande que Draco, o Narcisa estaría feliz igual que ella si lograban traerle.

Estaba de nuevo ahí observando la lapida, y luego miraba a la dirección de donde había salido el hombre, ya la había recorrido las veces anteriores, lo cual no traía ningún fruto o resultado nuevo, el hombre era un hecho que había aparecido, quizás más atrás o muy lejos porque no habían escuchado en ningún momento el sonido típico de la aparición, entonces un momento mientras seguía analizando todas las pistas de nuevo, entonces lo recordó, el hombre había mirado algo antes de que ella le matara, solo tenía que ver lo que él había visto.

Se paro en el sitio donde él había estado para luego comenzar a caminar a donde su vista se había clavado segundos antes de morir, sabía que el miró algo pero que era eso tenía que averiguarlo, continuo avanzando, se adentraba cada vez en lo que parecía un espeso bosque, mientras avanzaba, lograba escuchar como si los arboles susurraban un nombre, siguió avanzando ignorando el nombre que era pronunciado desde lo más profundo del bosque, cuando comenzó a escuchar el nombre de la chica Eiden, ser pronunciado, entonces siguió adentrándose más y cada vez más cuando logro salir de esa vereda una gran mansión se abría paso, pero estaba bastante destruida, era obvio que hace muchísimos años que nadie vivía en ella de igual forma decidió entrar, las paredes estaban llenas de arañazos hechos por alguna garra de un animal, por la forma estaba bastante segura que debía tratarse de una bestia más grande que un hombre lobo.

Muchos de los retratos estaban destrozados, solo unos cuantos estaban intactos, de seguro aunque hubieran estado protegidos con magia, la bestia debía ser muy fuerte, empezaba a preguntarse quién era la familia que había habitado esa finca, sostenía su varita fuertemente entre sus dedos, ella no tenía miedo, pero no se arriesgaría que esa criatura estuviera todavía en aquel lugar, podía escuchar los gruñidos y ruidos de cadenas debajo.

-Que sorpresa que la señora Lastranger nos visite- menciono una voz a sus espaldas, de inmediato se giro y al observar ahí a la mujer bajo su varita, no podía ser hostil ante tal persona.

-Señora Pendragon-

-O no la señora Pendragon es mi suegra, y su madre y la madre de ella, solo dime Kassandra- menciono ella

-Esta casa- comenzó a hablar de nuevo Bellatrix –la magia oscura en ella está muy presente y ese ruido…-

-Ven te mostrare- menciono la mujer rubia guiándole a lo que parecía ser el salón que se encontraba aun mas destruido

Levanto la vista revisando todas las fotos, había varias de su sobrina, una pequeña con el mismo rostro travieso, que su padre Regulus pensó ella, era su vivo retrato de él como de Sirius, solo que en niña, esa sonrisa hermosa que adornaba su rostro, siguió viendo las fotos, era ella junto a Eiden y el chico Antony, fotos más adelante entre los tres sostenían a otra pequeña, que supuso era la hija pequeña de los Pendragon ella siguió viendo la foto de los pequeños, hasta que su primo dejo de aparecer en ellas.

-Regulus- sonrió la mujer un momento meditando rápidamente lo que le diría – se convirtió en el hermano que mi esposo siempre quiso tener, cuando llegaron a nuestras vidas ambos estaban desechos, la pequeña estaba traumatizada, repetía cosas varias veces y solía tener pesadillas, con el paso del tiempo ella olvido mucho de su pasado por no decir que toda su infancia, prácticamente perdió todos los recuerdos antes de llegar a vivir aquí, Regulus se convirtió en la adoración de la pequeña, pero el solía ausentase bastante estaba investigando algo, un asunto muy importante mencionaba cada vez que venía.- se detuvo un momento observando a la mujer.

Bellatrix supuso inmediatamente que se acercaba el fin del relato aunque iba lo bastante rápido para que no le doliera podía sentir como ella se había encariñado con su primo y su sobrina, podía sentir como la mujer sufría al recordarlo, y al mismo tiempo sentía una punzada muy extraña en el pecho al pensar que ambos de verdad pudieran estar muertos.

-el había estado ausente bastante tiempo, un día que los niños se quedaron jugando en el jardín- simplemente no pudo continuar el relato sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Un día simplemente jugaban en el Jardín, cuando unos extraños hombres con marcas sobre el rostro aparecieron, el apareció de la nada e intento protegerlos a todos, les ordeno entrar a la casa, pero estaban rodeados, la única que estaba adentro era la madre de Eiden salió a ayudarnos, pero Regulus balbuceaba cosas extrañas, llamaba a un elfo, pero era obvio que no podía pronunciar correctamente su nombre ya que este no aparecía- decidió simplemente adelantar el relato- el murió defendiendo a los niños- termino tajante él.

-Allec Pendragon- Menciono Bellatrix- ¿mi sobrina ella también está muerta?- el hombre miro a su esposa que había decidido salir de la habitación para evitar llorar.

-No ella vive-

-¿entonces por qué esta su nombre tallado en la tumba?- Pregunto ella en un tono bastante serio

-Era la única forma de protegerle, además tiende a perder la memoria cada vez que tiene un trauma así que solo quedan retazos de los hechos ocurridos-

-La chica…Blackstone…ella es mi sobrina- afirmo la mortifago, era obvio, tenía bastantes rasgos de los Black sin contar que sus ojos eran negros, Pendragon no iba a desmentirla así como tampoco le aclararía más de lo que ella lograra descubrir, después de todo estaba impedido por un juramento inquebrantable que habían realizado los cinco adultos antes de que la tragedia llegara a su vida. Simplemente le dedico una sonrisa lo más cálida que pudo.

-Ella no recuerda nada de sus padres, ni de los Blackstone, tomo el apellido que usaban nuestros amigos ya fallecidos como su nombre, así que deberías llamarla por el que tiene ahora, Solo te pido no menciones nada enfrente de mi muchacho…el esta aun afectado por la muerte de los Blackstone, después de todo es un secreto para que Eiden este protegida-

-La casa está destruida para protegerle- menciono la mujer

-No la casa fue destruida por un Wendigo- Bellatrix no sabía que era esa bestia, y por el momento tampoco estaba interesada en saberlo

-Debo volver a la Mansión Malfoy, Cissy debe saber que la pequeña aun vive-

-Bellatrix- le llamo Kassandra – debes entender que ella no recuerda-

Bella simplemente asintió para luego desaparecer directamente de regreso a la mansión, ambos esposos se quedaron mirando, la mujer se limpio las lágrimas como si no hubiera llorado ni un momento y ambos bajaron juntos hasta una especie de calabozo, donde el mismo ser que ellos acababan de mencionar.

Si ellos eran una familia de secretos bastante grandes, habían vivido en América por orden del líder de su familia y era a causa de el mismo que su Antony se casaría con esa mujer a la fuerza, pero no podían revelarle nada a esa mujer por más que ellos sabían que era la madre de la pequeña, no le dirían de quien era el cuerpo que estaba enterrado con su primo…no hablar ahora sería hacerle demasiado daño a sus niños, a esos tres pequeños hijos que tenían, no le dejarían el camino fácil con Eiden, ni con ninguno de sus niños, después de todo Regulus jamás les conto que ni aclaro si de verdad ella junto con la otra mujer habían abandona a la pequeña que ella creía era su sobrina…Y ellos dos se habían encargado de ayudarle a sobreponerse, el ruido de las cadenas del wendigo que tenían preso les hizo mirarse y abrazarse.

-Pronto…pronto encontraremos la cura- menciono el hombre abrazando a su mujer contra si, después de unos momentos, siguieron con lo que habían ido hacer a la mansión, encogieron con un hechizo muy antiguo a la bestia junto con todo y jaula, se aseguraron de ponerles algunas runas que solo su familia conocía, entonces el chillar de un águila les llamo su atención.-

-Ix pequeña ya estás aquí- menciono la mujer.

-sigo sin entender tus deseos pequeña pero no podemos negar tus deseos pequeño guardián- menciono él, entregándole la jaula que el ave tomo entre una de sus patas con firmeza por el momento.

-La sabiduría del abuelo Merlín prevalece en ti, guíanos sabiamente pequeña, que allá donde nuestros pequeños se encuentran, descubran la cura antes de que este mal devore sus corazones- Allec Pendragon, se refería obviamente para su mujer y el águila a algo más que la maldición de la bestia que tenían entre sus garras.

El águila emprendió el vuelo al tiempo que la mujer pronunciaba unas palabras, al viento, al águila…a aquel que pudiera oírlas y llevarlas a los oídos correctos.

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo y el destino comenzara a girar cada vez más, el secreto de nuestra sangre, un secreto que nadie sabe…que el tiempo de que la maldición termine llegue ya- pronuncio Kassandra su plegaria, escuchando un segundo chillar del águila.

Horas más tarde el ave había llegado a su destino, Antony estaba despierto en su habitación, Ix había chillado varias veces como si le hablara al chico de algo.

-Los pecados de nuestro pasado, de mi presente…- menciono el viendo a la pequeña bestia enjaulada apretándola contra su pecho como si se tratara de alguien querido. –No podre volver nunca más verdad Ix…se acerca el tiempo.-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hace días el clan Delacour se había reunido por completo, y las más antiguas habían debatido durante días acerca de un suceso que tanto Fleur como Gabrielle desconocían, pero por lo poco que habían escuchado de su madre era algo bastante importante.

Su madre les había dicho a ambas que su clan estaba directamente relacionado con la familia Pendragon, se dio cuenta que sus pequeñas desconocían sobre el tema. Así que Apolline junto con su madre debieron explicarles a ambas chicas algunos de los secretos que su clan más celosamente resguardaba y que solo habían sido transmitidos en momentos de crisis o cuando se creía que estaban en la edad correcta para saberlos. La Historia relatada por los labios de su bisabuela Juliette.

-Tiempo mucho tiempo atrás cuando el reino de Camelot estaba en su esplendor las hermanas mayores de mi madre viajaron a ese reino a pedir ayuda del Rey Arturo y su corte, habían -escuchado rumores, que solo algunos magos y criaturas mágicas conocían, así que de cualquier forma habían decidido aventurarse.

Llegaron al mágico reino del cual el Mago Merlín era el consejero de los reyes, ambas Presea junto con su hermana acudieron ante el mago, ambas quedaron sorprendidas que ante aquel hombre no tenía ningún efecto sus encantos veela, pero al tiempo descubrieron que era por que el hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de la que era su mujer que vivía en un bosque cercano con sus hijas.

Merlín les ayudo con su problema, se ofreció a enseñarles magia, y ambas se quedaron a trabajar en el castillo, al principio el mago había ocultado varios secretos de sus nuevas aprendices, pero como pasaba el tiempo ellas se dieron cuenta que quien gobernaba Camelot eran dos hermanos, dos hermanos que eran idénticos en facciones, podría decirse que si no era porque uno era mayor bastantes años más, serian gemelos.

Arturo el menor que gobernaba el reino durante el día, y Domadar el mayor que gobernaba durante las noches, entre mas pasaba el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que Merlín luchaba por deshacer la maldición que el mayor poseía ya que no podía salir del castillo hasta que diera la noche, al tiempo se dieron cuenta de que el hombre había sido convertido en un vampiro.

Desconocemos muchas cosas, pero las partes de la historia que aun preservamos nos han servido para guiarnos

Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos, porque ambas decidieron simplemente no contarlo, alegando que el destino seguiría girando y que nuestra familia estaría ligada a la familia de los reyes hasta que la maldición se termine.

Las hermanas hicieron varios viajes de regreso aquí a Francia y a Camelot, en cada viaje contaban nuevas cosas, la hermana que había descubierto que Arturo era su pareja falleció por un extraño virus muggle que estaba de moda esos días mientras hacia el viaje de regreso al reino de él, en medio del barco no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer por ella. Arturo estaba desecho, tras despertar del hechizo del que había sido víctima al conocer a la hermana de mi madre, ahora había perdido al amor de su vida por lo cual casi enloquece.

Presea cuenta que Merlín y Domadar le borraron la memoria al joven rey y que este partió a lo que ahora es América junto con la familia del mago, ambos sabían que la guerra se aproximaba, que el reino probablemente caería.

Presea regreso a Francia de regreso al clan, escoltada por su maestro, cuando llego aquí junto con el mago escondieron algo que habían traído con ellos, algo que no nos fue revelado por el momento, el propio Merlín nos pidió que no dejáramos partir a Presea de regreso a Camelot, al parecer ellos sabían que ocurriría algo, después el simplemente desapareció.

A las semanas habían llegado noticas de que el rey Arturo había muerto, cuando Presea escucho esto, comenzó a llorar…lloraba sin desconsuelo, su amado Domadar había tomado el lugar de su hermano como otras veces en la batalla cuando oscurecía, los rumores decían que el rey había muerto por qué no había llevado consigo a excalibur, que la espada estaba desaparecida.

Nadie jamás se entero como había muerto, las leyendas dicen que simplemente se quedo dormido debajo de un árbol con los rayos del sol alumbrándole, otros dicen que murió a causa de una espada en el corazón. Pero Presea siempre dijo que el que algún día regresarían aquellos que heredaran el destino de los hermanos, ella los llamaba los hijos de Merlín-

Esa era parte de la historia que ella repasaba en su mente mientras caminaba por esas gélidas montañas, bajo la tempestuosa tormenta, su bisabuela no había contado muchas cosas de la historia, y una parte de ella presentía que era porque de alguna forma ella estaba relacionada, y otra por que muy probablemente las mujeres querían que lo descubriera.

Pero ahora a causa de las Veelas más antiguas, ella se encontraba ahí, buscando el paquete que Presea y Merlín habían escondido en algún lugar de Francia, o algún lugar de Europa no tenía idea de donde podía estar.

Su bisabuela le había dejado una cosa muy en claro, ella o Gabrielle eran las únicas que podían realizar esta misión, y era obvio que no permitiría que su hermana pequeña pasara por todo eso, ella en cambio estaría investigando cualquier pista que pudiera conseguir y ayudarle en su búsqueda, entonces cuando encontraran la famosa el famoso paquete misterioso que había llegado a esas tierras, debían tomarlo y viajar ambas de regreso a buscar a los descendientes conocidos y perdidos del mago y ayudarlos a romper su maldición.

Se detuvo un instante a observar como el clima empeoraba, debía dirigirse a un lugar más alto, un poco más protegido y acampar para esperar a que el clima mejorara para continuar con su búsqueda.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione había estado soñando con una hermosa cabellera rubia que ondeaba en el viento, estaba agradecida que las pesadilla se habían detenido por el momento, pero estaba bastante molesta ya que siempre que estaba cerca de ver el rostro de la mujer de sus sueños despertaba, así que cada día tenia mas curiosidad de saber de quienes e trataba y poder comprender por que estaba soñando con ella.

Habia días que suponía que se trataba simplemente del estrés, otros simplemente pensaba que quizás se tratara de una nueve especie de pesadilla, pero esta vez relacionada con Antony, quizás era alguna especie de sueño deja vu y probablemente el chico regresaría con el cabello completamente rubio.

Volvió su vista por un instante hacia otro de los chicos que anotaba su nombre para pertenecer al Ejercito de Dumbledor que recién formaban ese día, al principio habían decidido pedirle ayuda no solo Harry, si no también al chico Pendragon, pero entonces los Slytherin comenzaron a hablar más frecuentemente del compromiso que este había adquirido con Parkinson y que probablemente según los padres de ambos estaban planeando la boda para las siguientes vacaciones, ya fueran las de navidad, santa, o al acabar el curso no sabían cuando serian pero era de lo único que hablaban.

Días después de que comenzara ese rumor, y que el chico recibiera un extraño paquete que al principio el alego que era una figura mágica coleccionable, el director dio la notica de que el chico tendría que regresar a su escuela para realizar unos exámenes y un torneo anual que ocurría en esas fechas pero que el volvería para terminar el curso, también menciono que probablemente regresaría antes, pero todo dependía de que tan rápido estuviera fuera del torneo.

Hermione despertó de su ensoñación cuando vio el nombre de Ilian Pendragon firmado en la hoja del ED, la observo un instante y esta le dedico una sonrisa antes de regresar al lado de Ginny y Luna.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Si es un Capitulo mas costo lo sé…pero es que en el siguiente nos esperan más sorpresas, actualizare el otro fic que escribo y me esforzare mucho mucho, mucho…por sacar otro capítulo y quedar al corriente para mañana (: y entonces ir correctamente para este siguiente sábado.

Pueden buscar que es un Wendigo en Google o esperar a que yo lo explique en capítulos más delante, pueden agregarme al face…donde aclarare todas sus dudas

Gracias por leer, Cuídense de los Wendigo, y nos vemos pronto (: Chaos


	5. Chapter 5

Después de un tiempo bastante largo aquí tenemos nuestro v capitulo, más largo y lleno de intrigas, espero ya vernos cada domingo por la tarde con nuevos capítulos, los reviews me motivan mucho, pero no porque no me los envíen no escribiré, es un asunto de tiempos con el trabajo que estoy resolviendo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione había estado soñando con una hermosa cabellera rubia que ondeaba en el viento, estaba agradecida que las pesadilla se habían detenido por el momento, pero estaba bastante molesta ya que siempre que estaba cerca de ver el rostro de la mujer de sus sueños despertaba, así que cada día tenia mas curiosidad de saber de quienes e trataba y poder comprender por qué estaba soñando con ella.

Había días que suponía que se trataba simplemente del estrés, otros simplemente pensaba que quizás se tratara de una nueve especie de pesadilla, pero esta vez relacionada con Antony, quizás era alguna especie de sueño deja-vu y probablemente el chico regresaría con el cabello completamente rubio.

Volvió su vista por un instante hacia otro de los chicos que anotaba su nombre para pertenecer al Ejercito de Dumbledore que recién formaban ese día, al principio habían decidido pedirle ayuda no solo Harry, sino también al chico Pendragon, pero entonces los Slytherin comenzaron a hablar más frecuentemente del compromiso que este había adquirido con Parkinson y que probablemente según los padres de ambos estaban planeando la boda para las siguientes vacaciones, ya fueran las de navidad, santa, o al acabar el curso no sabían cuando serian pero era de lo único que hablaban.

Días después de que comenzara ese rumor, y que el chico recibiera un extraño paquete que al principio el alego que era una figura mágica coleccionable, el director dio la noticia de que el chico tendría que regresar a su escuela para realizar unos exámenes y un torneo anual que ocurría en esas fechas pero que el volvería para terminar el curso, también menciono que probablemente regresaría antes, pero todo dependía de que tan rápido estuviera fuera del torneo.

Hermione despertó de su ensoñación cuando vio el nombre de Ilian Pendragon firmado en la hoja del ED, la observo un instante y esta le dedico una sonrisa antes de regresar al lado de Ginny y Luna.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al principio había creído que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones en ese mar blanco que jamás parecía terminar, muchos días creyó estar caminando en círculos, que se encontraba perdida sin ninguna pista, más que las palabras de las antiguas, su madre y su abuela girando sobre su cabeza.

Una misión, un destino ligado generaciones atrás con esta tal familia Pendragon de la cual no tenía ningún conocimiento, pero que ahora por causa de ellos estaba ahí intentando recuperar un paquete.

Entonces al tener ya quince días en esas tierras gélidas sin fin, comenzó a ver la figura de una niña, una niña pequeña de cabello lacio negro, y unos ojos igual de oscuros, esta le sonreía y siempre le señalaba hacia alguna especie de lugar, había sido por ella que había recuperado su ruta, pero muchos momentos dudaba de su cordura, quizás se trataba de su subconsciente indicándole el camino, eso pensó las primeras veces, hasta que un día logro alcanzarla y la pequeña caminaba delante de ella, ella marcaba un paso rápido aun a pesar de su edad, y se detenían solo cuando Fleur parecía necesitarlo.

-¿estoy muerta?- le pregunto un día la rubia a la pequeña que parecía tener tres años. A lo que esta simplemente negó sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿tú eres una clase de guía de mis ancestros? -Le pregunto al tercer día después de todo estaba segura que hace otros quince días que seguía a la pequeña, tal pregunta solo causo que la pequeña se riera pero jamás le contesto.

-¿tienes acaso algún nombre?- las preguntas salían de su boca cada medio día o algo así. Mas nunca había habido respuesta, solo risas gestos y gruñidos.

- ¿esta misión es tan importante de verdad?- ella no esperaba respuesta de la pequeña a lo que se sorprendido al oírle-

-No estas muerta- contesto la pequeña sin dejar de caminar, aunque sabía que esa no era la pregunta que la chica había realizado, comenzó a responder todo lo que ella había preguntado –hemos pasado el sello, así que ahora puedo comunicarme contigo- dijo con un tono correspondiente a su edad, pero una sabiduría que asustaba.

-¿puedes responderme ahora?- a lo que la pequeña asintió

-puedo hacerlo- sentencio mirando un momento a la joven, subiendo aún más a la montaña, dejando ver lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo perdido entre esas colinas a unos kilómetros más adelante.-mi nombre mm no lo recuerdo, pero soy un Black, como mi madre- menciono con tal calma. –soy un guía pero, tú no puedes saber quién soy aun- termino la frase mientras seguía avanzando.

- ¿tú no eres una niña de tres años verdad?- pregunto la rubia que estaba ya ansiosa por llegar a pedir comida y un techo caliente por al menos una noche.

Miro a la joven francesa antes de contestar – si y no- menciono entrando al pueblo dirigiéndose a una extraña casa que pareciera era la posada, entro miro al encargado tomo las llaves de la mano como si supieran que venían.

-parece que llegan justo a tiempo una terrible tormenta se acerca- dijo el posadero a las jóvenes. La rubia seguía extrañada de cómo era que un niña había tomado las llaves pagado y subido esas largas escaleras con facilidad hacia su habitación.

-¿no eres una niña verdad?- volvió a preguntar Fleur

-No- respondió tajante acomodándose en una de las dos camas de la habitación- te lo eh dicho soy una proyección, pero solo tú me ves como una niña, las demás personas ven la edad de la persona que me proyecta y su apariencia, soy un guía independiente de sus ideas, tengo libertad y decido que no y que puede saber la persona que me proyecta- menciono tomando el chocolate caliente que había en el cuarto.

-¿Cómo sabias de este lugar- mi otro yo marco al posadero y ordeno todo…tengo hambre y necesidades independientes- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

No sabía que responderle, realmente no entendía bien de lo que hablaba, y eso que había estudiado magia.

Le observo y luego sonrió divertido al ver que la joven rubia no le había comprendido – soy una proyección, y si has notado, hay momentos que te trazo el camino y desaparezco- no puedo estar todo el tiempo aquí, solo soy un guía, pero mientras este aquí tengo hambre, sed y esas cosas, porque mi cuerpo depende de lo que haga aquí-

-significa eso que hay gente protegiendo tu cuerpo, que tienes sellos y esas cosas- pregunto mientras ella también empezaba a comer y entrar en calor.

-no, no es tan sencillo, yo soy una proyección, puedo proyectarme desde el pasado.- detuvo un momento s explicación intentando buscar la forma más sencilla de resolver todo eso.- mi yo real está meditando, cuando tu meditas tu espíritu, tu proyección, puede ir a cualquier parte del tiempo, presente, pasado o futuro, depende de la habilidad del mago, algunos solo pueden observar, otros solo comer, y algunos otros como yo, podemos ir al futuro solo unos meses y guiarte desde unos años atrás.- dijo simplemente.

La joven Delacour estaba realmente confundida no tenía sentido que se lograran estas cosas, digo vivía en el mundo mágico, pero esta era la cosa más extraña y absurda que había escuchado.

-Son runas- dijo haciendo que Fleur le mirase – son runas especiales las que usaron para que viniera aquí, mi yo actual debe de tener cerca de dieciocho años, y mi yo del que me proyecto debe tener catorce años, es parte del entrenamiento de la familia-

Miro simplemente a la pequeña, no negaba que esto fuera posible, pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas de discutir su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado, así que simplemente decidido dejarse embargar en él, una noche de buen descanso no le afectaría a cumplir su misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado solo unos días, quince o quizás un mes desde que el ejército de Dumbledor se había formado, habían entrenado sin descanso cada vez que había tiempo, lograron diseñar una moneda para avisarse de los días de las reuniones. Todo parecía pasar bastante bien. Hasta que la conversación de tres chicas capto la atención de Hermione, eran Ginny, Ilian y Luna que parecía hablaban del hermano mayor de esta.

-entonces este fin de semana estarás fuera del castillo desde el viernes- comento Luna

- asa es, es el final del torneo de mi hermano, e iremos a verle, después de todo los torneos en su Akerley son tan emocionantes como un torneo de los tres magos sin importar que escuelas participen, o como el torneo interamericano de magos, ya sea en individuales o por modalidad de equipos.- decía Ilian emocionada – además pedí permiso a mis padres para invitar a mis amigas- lo que provoco que ambas le miraran emocionadas. – Pero quería invitarlas más que nada…por que, por que tras terminar el torneo el sábado por la mañana, en la noche del mismo se realizara su boda-

Esas últimas palabras lograron hacer que el corazón de Hermione se acelerara, no…eso no era bueno, el joven Pendragon iba a casarse más pronto de lo que esperaban, pero por que esta decisión, por que tan pronto si era obvio según platicas anteriores que él no estaba ni lo más mínimo entusiasmado en la idea.

Estaría acaso hechizado de alguna manera…tenía miedo, tenía miedo por alguna extraña razón, algo de nuevo oprimía su pecho al pensar en esta idea.

-Hermione- le llamaban

-Hermione- repetía una voz

-Hermione- grito de lleno ya la pelirroja al notar que esta no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-¿sí?- solo pudo decir aun confundida.

-Ilian decía que si quieres ir con ella y nosotros a la boda de su hermano y a la final del torneo, además así será más fácil que nos permitan ir a nosotras dos- dijo Ginny

-solamente quieren que valla para que les dejen ir más fácil…- dijo fingiendo algo de dolor la castaña.

-No- dijo Lovegood –Ilian te ha preguntado igual que a nosotros si querría ir, pero parece que te quedaste en alguna clase de ensoñación- quizás se trate de Nardles- menciono segura la rubia.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron observando a su amiga rubia después de sus palabras, pero para la castaña todo esto sonaba a una oportunidad, una para saber más sobre la familia Pendragon, más sobre Antony más sobre esa extraña ave a la que llamaban Ix de verdad que no era un ave normal.

-¿entonces?- preguntaba la menor de los Pendragon -¿vendrás con nosotras?-

-Estaré ahí sin duda- respondió sonriendo

-preparen sus cosas entonces por qué mañana es viernes- dijo feliz la pequeña antes de dar por terminada la reunión del ED y que cada quien saliera separado.

Hermione había ido donde la profesora McGonagall y le había contado de la invitación que le había hecho la joven Pendragon así como la información que esta había revelado sobre la boda de su hermano con Parkinson, además de eso la castaña le había contado que ella pensaba que ese día podrían reunirse un sinfín de mortifagos y gente aliada a Voldemort en los terrenos de la familia Pendragon.

Su profesora había concordado con ella, incluso insistió en que no vacilara en ir, que sería una gran oportunidad, que incluso mandarían a un miembro de la orden con ellas, así podrían protegerlas y sacarlas de ahí si algo pasara, no es que desconfiara de las habilidades de su alumna, pero de esta forma se sentía más segura sobre la seguridad sus tres alumnas. Sobre todo si en esa fiesta habría un sinfín de número de aliados del señor tenebroso.

Después de haber hablado con Dumbledor y algunos miembros de la orden se había acordado que la persona que acompañaría a las chicas seria Tonks sería lo más fácil, además la familia Pendragon había prometido proteger a las cinco con su vida, y Dumbledor dijo que si el líder de la familia lo prometió no podían dudar de su palabra.

Así entonces las cinco jóvenes se encontraban ese viernes desde temprano en las afueras del terreno de Hogwarts, y se dirigían hacia Hogsmeade desde el pueblo o sus cercanías sería más fácil llegar a las tierras de los Pendragon.

-¿Cómo llegaremos entonces?- pregunto la pelirroja

-de la misma forma en que llegamos mi hermano y yo a esta escuela- menciono ella

-con escobas- dijo Ginny emocionándose un poco. Haciendo que Ilian negara.

-con un trasladador- menciono Hermione, a lo que la joven también negó

-atravesé de los polvos flu o de aparición- anuncio Tonks. A lo que de nuevo negó.

-¿Cómo llegaremos entonces?- pregunto una pelirroja algo estresada al no entender ninguna forma posible de llegar.

- que primitivos medios de transporte, eso sería muy cansado agotador cualquiera de ellos, hay dos formas más fáciles de viajar, pero solo les enseñare una- justo donde llegaron se encontraba de nuevo la jefa de los Gryffindor esperándoles.

-profesora no vimos cuando ha venido- menciono la castaña-

-por supuesto que no parte mucho antes que ustedes justo al punto donde los dos hermanos aparecieron la primera vez-

Entonces las otras cuatro brujas se dieron cuenta de algo, habían estado caminando por el filo del bosque prohibido y en algún momento se adentró un poco en este, aunque creían que probablemente ambos hermanos cruzaron por el centro lo que había supuesto un camino más rápido, o quizás si habían tomado el mismo rumbo que ahora. Entonces notaron como Ilian con su varita tomaba un poco de agua que había cargado, creaba un espejo aprovechando un arco que se había formado de forma natural entre los árboles, haciendo que la gota de agua se cristalizará, como si fuera hielo hasta terminar de formarse y llenar el arco, mientras esto pasaba y el hielo recién formado terminaba de formar el espejo en el arco susurraba alguna clase de hechizo.

-¿no había forma de haber hecho eso en los terrenos de Hogwarts?- menciono Ginny a lo que Ilian negó de nuevo.

-no, ya que cada uno de nosotros se transportó desde su escuela y el espejo debe romperse en el punto de partida así como en el punto de llegada, a menos que se establezco como puntos de cruces fijos regulados por nuestro líder, además cada uno debía proteger la ubicación de su escuela- dijo triunfante la pequeña. – Ahora crucemos- dijo despidiéndose de la profesora y siendo la primera en hacerlo.

Las otras chicas le siguieron algo más confiadas y en cuanto hubieron cruzado notaron que ambos portales fueron destruidos. De esta forma Ilian retomo la marcha haciéndoles salir de otro bosque enorme llevándolas luego hacia un largo puente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- cuestiono la castaña

-Estamos cerca del la villa de los Pendragon, aquí se realizara la boda, todo Pendragon tiene una casa aquí, aunque no viva en ella, asi que nos quedaremos en mi casa con mis padres.-

-¿todo el clan ira a ver el torneo de tu hermano?- pregunto por fin Tonks

-Ah… quizás la mayoría, no lo sabemos todo eso depende, después de todo es temporada escolar, y muchos están en Salem de nuestros primos, algunos están en sus respectivas escuelas.

-espera…espera- decía la castaña -¿no todos estudian en Akerley o en Salem?- lo cual ocasiono que la chica las mirara.

-No- respondió de manera dura…pero luego recordó que ellas no sabían –No, Akerley es una escuela muy estricta…hace demasiadas pruebas para entrar, Salem es solo para mujeres, y aún quedan dos academias más, eso en lo que respecta a los terrenos entre estados unidos y Canadá, en Mexica hay otras dos academias, mm creo que es una no se bien y así en Sudamérica creo que es una, y luego está la universidad en el triángulo de las Bermudas este es el interamericano de magia y otra de ellas justamente en el centro del pacifico pero esa no recuerdo su nombre, pero ahí solo entran los mejores de las escuelas, dicen que están exigente como Akerley, incluso dicen que la fundaron los mismos que Akerley.-

-Entonces en esta segunda universidad hay casi solo estudiantes de la escuela de tu hermano- decía Tonks

-Sí, y los mejores de las otras escuelas que pasan las pruebas, pero solo puedes presentar las pruebas si te llega una carta de invitación a sus terrenos-

-¿Y hay magos de otros continentes que hayan venido?- cuestiono la castaña

-Realmente es algo que desconozco, pero dicen que hay muchos alumnos asiáticos y africanos, algunos australianos, pero desconozco-

-Entonces tú no pasaste las pruebas de Akerley- decía en su tono de ensoñación la rubia.

-Un Pendragon… es más difícil para nosotros, además denegué la carta y pedí ir a Salem, el uniforme de la escuela de mi hermano es horrible, y es como llevar mil kilos encima.-

Las chicas no comprendían mucho o casi nada sobre lo que su amiga les decía, pero tampoco querían parecer que le cuestionaban de mas además, parece que fuera un tema que no le gustaba hablar.

-por fin han llegado- menciono la mujer idéntica a Antony

-Madre- menciono la pequeña – nos daremos prisa-

-Ya es bastante tarde, parece que las finales están casi al final, en un rato más comenzaran con las espadas y después de eso vendrá la final con varita, ahí se reducirán los grupos hasta que solo queden dos así que significa que es muy tarde, dejen sus cosas aquí y partamos.- después de esto miro a las chicas- mucho gusto soy Kassandra Pendragon.

-un placer- dijo la auror primero –Soy Tonks-

-Luna Lovegood-

-Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña haciendo que la señora Kassandra la observara un poco más.

-Yo soy Ginny-

-un placer conocerlas niñas ahora vallamos, ya debe estar por empezar la última fase-

-cual es esta última fase- mencionaron más que una pregunta

-veo que Ilian no les conto, el torneo de la escuela es un poco diferente, se divide por etapas, se lleva un programa de lealtad los alumnos viven en casas de 8 integrantes…pero los primeros meses los de primer ingreso viven todos juntos, hasta que una de las casas lo selecciona-

-¿Cómo que los selecciona, como en Hogwarts?-

-no en Akerley no hay un sombrero seleccionador el octavo miembro el más antigua escoge al nuevo integrante tras un consensó entre los otros seis, el torneo se hace por equipos en la primer fase…luego, pelean por niveles…los más fuertes de cada nivel tienen derecho a pelear en las rondas del nivel siguiente, así hasta llegar a los más grandes, el torneo dura días por cada nivel, en el ultimo se enfrentaran los de octavo contra los 4 más fuertes de cada nivel-

-eso significa que Akerley casi no tiene estudiantes- menciono luna

- al contrario, Akerley tiene cerca de cincuenta alumnos nuevos cada año, ese es el número de casas-

-¿Cómo escogen a sus miembros?-

-Eso no puedo contártelo solo Antony o mi esposo pero tienen diferentes esquemas…además solo sé que el ganador del año pasado escoge primero-

-Sí, el miembro de octavo ganador, aunque este se gradué su sucesor en línea tiene ese derecho- mencionaba feliz Ilian

-¿Por qué te emociona tanto?- preguntaba Ginny

-la casa de mi hermano es invicta desde hace dieciséis años y el desde su segundo año ha logrado competir contra sus mayores de línea directa y solo el emperador Lance le ha vencido-

-¿Quién es el emperador lance?-

Kassandra se dio cuenta lo peligroso y lleno de información que se estaba volviendo esa plática, así que les vio en la deseable necesidad de interrumpirles

-es ya bastante tarde andando señoritas el espejo está listo-

-¿pero nadie lo romperá?- preguntaron ellas

-claro que no es la forma en que volveremos a la casa- dijo la rubia llevándoles atreves de este, habiendo entrado por una de los arcos laterales del de unas extrañas estructuras cerca de una enorme aldea que rodeaba un imponente castillo tan grande como Hogwarts.

A Hermione le dio la impresión de que ese castillo era más grande de lo que podían ver, además después de haber visto alrededor, parecía que estaban en la cima de una montaña y no había ningún camino o puente por el que subir o bajar. Pero no tuvo más tiempo de seguir analizando ese increíble paisaje ya que la mujer mayor parecía ir a toda prisa a lo que parecía un campo de Quidditch aunque también le daba la impresión de que era algún tipo de coliseo.

La señora Kassandra les llevo atreves de una escalinata especifica hacia los lugares más altos, donde leyeron el nombre de la familia, aunque subieron por esta se dieron cuenta que no era por que fuera propiedad de ellos, solamente era un anuncio de que ahí estaban ya reunidos la mayoría d estos, pudieron también notar en las filas delanteras de esa torre a Malfoy y su familia, incluyendo a Bellatrix y los Parkinson.

Sabían que estos les habían visto, pero para su extraña sorpresa se estaban portando muy civiles, además Tonks había prometido que no podría apresar a Bellatrix aunque lo deseara ya que estaba de civil y aun no sabían todo lo que el señor oscuro tramaba ni las intenciones de estas familias de sangre pura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido una semana bastante agotadora, sus pequeños hermanos de primero, segundo y tercer grado habían quedado entre las mejores cinco casas, como sucedía cada año, sabía que eso era preferible a que ganaran desde el principio les haría madurar, además después de ese año todo sería más difícil.

El emperador Lance había venido a verlos, junto con todos sus antecesores en la casa como cada año, algunos de sus familiares, y por alguna extraña razón, sus suegros y esa mujer Lastranger, junto con los señores Malfoy también, realmente eso no era del todo grato, se sentía vigilado y presionado, pero igual eso no importaría, después de todo sentía más estrés en ver al emperador Lance que todos estos mortifagos.

Miro al reloj el resultado de las otras arenas había terminado, los chicos ya habían pasado por la enfermería, ahora comenzaría la verdadera parte final de la prueba, la que demostraba quien era el mejor de toda la academia, los cinco mejores de todos los grados se enfrentarían, pero esto solo era a partir del cuarto grado, y aun así, su casa no había perdido en tantos años porque él seguía un esquema.

Todos esperaban fueras de sus respectivas marcas, el reloj sonó la entrada de los cinco chicos de cuarto grado que se enfrentaban entre sí, cinco minutos después la entrada de los cinco de quinto, diez minutos después los de sexto, a los siguientes cinco, los de séptimo. Para finalizar quedaban los cincuenta chicos de octavo, eran los únicos que no peleaban los mejores, esta era su batalla, los chicos de las mismas casas se ayudaban para defenderse de las otras.

Antes de que hubiera pasado la primer hora la mayoría de los grados inferiores estaban eliminados, hechizos de todos colores volaban en todas direcciones era una guerra campal sin orden ni sentido, siempre había sido así, atacar y defender tan rápido como fuera posible.

Todo mundo sabía que la verdadera batalla comenzaría cuando los últimos dos quedaran de pie en la arena.

Al llegar el final de la tercer hora solo había quince de los cincuenta que habían quedado en pie, los más rápidos, los más agiles, ya que estaba prohibido hacer cualquier clase de alianza dentro de la arena. En ella podía ver al chico de séptimo de su casa, un chico de cuarto de otra, y otro de sexto, de otra casa algo increíble, porque era más común que solo quedara gente de octavo y séptimo en esta parte.

Entonces hizo eso que todos esperaban, sonreía, una sonrisa brillante deslumbrante a pesar del cansancio, estaba listo, él era un Pendragon después de todo.

El tiempo se extendía y los dos jóvenes de menor grado habían caído ya, solo había cinco en la arena incluido el joven de séptimo, hubo un pequeño instante en que se miraron, pensaban ignorar a los otros tres para poder pelear entre ellos, así quedaría en claro que en ningún momento se ayudaron de manera consiente, que uno reconocía la fuerza y destreza del otro.

No les importo los ataques de los otros tres, ni cuál de ellos era descalificado, se atacaron sin piedad, pero entonces un ataque del otro que quedaba en pie sobre la arena hizo caer al chico de séptimo.

Sonrió al notar quien era su adversario…de nuevo serian ellos dos, como el año anterior, las dos mejores casas, de estos últimos años, los dos mejores, hacía ya bastante rato que había obscurecido, el lugar se ilumino con antorchas y la luna, algunas luces mágicas, ambos guardaron sus varitas, terminarían esto en su estilo preferido.

Caminaron al centro del área de combate, recargaron sus espaldas uno contra el otro, respiraron un poco hasta que escucharon la voz de su director contándoles los pasos fue que empezaron a avanzar, diez pasos exactos dieron la vuelta viendo se de frente, nada mejor para estos dos que el estilo de Texas, ambos lo habían hecho durante todo su tiempo en la escuela, y este sería su ultimo duelo, más igualitario, de velocidad.

Un falso reloj apareció en el cielo, y esperaron mirándose a los ojos, con las capas ondeando en el aire, sin quitar la vista uno del otro, hasta que sonaron alguna especie de campana, desenfundó su varita, apuntaron, ambos estaba usando hechizos de empuje, pretendían sacarse de la arena con todas sus fuerzas, pero Pendragon había sido más rápido, había logrado lanzar dos hechizos tan cerca uno del otro que con este estilo no podría verlos, llevaban la misma rotación.

Podía escuchar el estruendo de la gente alrededor festejando, sonreía mirando a los chicos de su casa de su torre, cuando fue sacado de su momentánea ensoñación por la voz de Lance.

-Hubieras ganado desde primer año si te lo hubieras propuesto enserio, te hubieras convertido en el emperador Antony- a lo que solo le sonrió abrazándole.

-Eres una mujer muy odiosa además conocemos el secreto de la verdad con eso me basta- Lance asintió beso su mejilla y se fue de ahí.

-Lance- le llamo moviendo los labios para que solo ella pudiera leer su mensaje diciéndole algo a lo que Lance solo sonrió y se fue de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso fue una serie de duelos algo extraña e interesante- menciono la rubia- pero no comprendo el sentido de por qué un todo contra todos-

-las demás partes de la prueba no son públicas, damos un ganador para las familias pero la verdad siempre quedara entre las paredes de Akerley- dijo el Antony una vez que iba de regreso con todos hacia la casa.

-Es eso entonces joven Pendragon que no pelean con todo su poder- mencionaba el señor Parkinson.

-Si, al aire libre causaríamos más daños que en las salas especiales. Así que tenemos una serie de eventos que se dan antes de esta semana, un torneo secreto del público.-

-y no hay forma de que esa información se filtre- menciono Bella, haciendo que el chico la mirase.

-No…hacemos un juramento- dijo mirándoles- ahora si me permiten quiero bañarme y alistarme-

Ilian había procurado que las chicas estuvieran lejos de la familia Malfoy así como de los Parkinson pero no era muy buena lográndolo, más en todo momento habían evitado cualquier intercambio de palabras podría deberse quizás, a que el patriarca de la familia Pendragon estaba en esa misma casa.

Bella no había dejado de intentar hablar con Eiden a quien consideraba su sobrina perdida.

Draco simplemente se sienta incomodó en cualquier momento, no hay lugar al que no mire que se sienta salido de tono. Por una parte era obvio que no podría intentar hablar con nadie de Akerley para conocer más. Ojala su suplicio terminara pronto, antes de que el lord decidiera hacerlo amante de Antony, al menos todo eso era algo que Hermione no había dejado de notar. Aunque no entendía por qué pensaba que el chico debía estar en una clase de suplicio. O espera si lo sabía, no había dejado de pensar en esa situación porque estaba en sus sueños esos últimos días, estos no habían hecho más que empeorar.

Aunque había una encrucijada que de momento le preocupaba más. ¿Acaso asistiría Voldemort a esa boda?

Fue entonces cuando todos los que se dirigían de regreso a la casa principal escucharon ese sonido, no el sonido de los hombres lobos, ni de ninguna criatura de la oscuridad que conocieran, era algo más profundo y más tétrico, una voz casi de ultratumba, no debía provenir de un lugar más lejano, pero no había nadie cerca más que ellos, la mayoría de los invitados miraba alrededor.

-esa cosa se mueve- grito el joven Malfoy en dirección a la pequeña jaula con el animal miniatura que colgaba de la cintura del chico Pendragon. Pero este no le presto la más minina atención parece que vigilaba otra cosa.

-Debemos llegar a la aldea- dijo mirando a sus padres

-Es la noche antes de luna llena, los Wendigos deben de andar sueltos- Allec Pendragon miro a sus invitados y pronuncio – no dejen que ninguno entre al bosque, no sigan adelante aunque les llamen-

-¿Qué son los mendigos?- pregunto la castaña

- Es…Igual de temible que un dementor, tan peludo como un hombre lobo…es…simplemente algo aterrador- dijo Ilian tomando a sus amigas guiándolas por la entrada de espejo que habían creado sus padres.

Pronto todos estuvieron a salvo en lo que era el pueblo, pero el aire arañaba las ventanas, las ramas crujían y un sinfín de nombres se escuchaba en él.

Todos lo notaron, el fervor y fuerza con el que Antony sujetaba la jaula en miniatura atada a su cadera, como su vista se perdía en las ventanas, entre nublada como si hubiera un sinfín de emociones cruzando por sus ojos todas contradictorias.

No reacciono ante las miradas de los demás, hasta que un horrible gruñido escapo de nuevo de la jaula y noto el dolor en su dedo, el pequeño animal que llevaba en ella le había mordido y arrancado un pedazo de su piel. Le miro limitándose a hacer una ligera morisqueta.

-tomare la primera guardia- dijo sin más y salió de la casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bellatrix y Hermione habían ido detrás intrigadas de que sería esa terrible bestia. Les miro de reojo mas no pronuncio palabras, uso un hechizo silencioso y subió hasta una de las torres más altas del pueblo, ambas mujeres hicieron lo mismo, imitando lo que hacía mirando alrededor del bosque más para lograr ver la criatura.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes podían escuchar toda clase de ruidos, diferentes nombres, el aire crujía como si el mismo tuviera miedo y entonces, la pequeña bestia gritaba con pavor fue cuando lograron reconocer uno de los nombres.

-Eiden-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hemos llegado al final del capítulo.

Intente hacerlo lo más largo posible para compensar.  
pero es lo más que quedara. Nos leemos el domingo.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno ya es domingo ya le voy agarrando el ritmo de nuevo a esto.

Escribir el capítulo en el transcurso de la semana y publicarlo.

Lo siento era muy difícil tenia demasiado trabajo.

Ahora para todos aquellos que no saben que es un Wendigo, lo descubriremos en este capítulo porque yo tengo una descripción diferente… tomada de la mitología latinoamericana y combinada un poco con la idea de HP Lovecraf.

Fleur está cerca de encontrar el secreto de Merlín…pero muchas más sorpresas nos esperan, sé que todos quieren que ya se encuentre con Hermione…eso es algo que ya llegara pronto.

Viendo que la situación de Eiden les causa conflicto un poco lo explicare.

Eiden Blackston es la persona que Bella cree es la hija de su primo...se puede suponer que es la hija de bella, es decir la otra hija que desapareció con Regulus, pero esto es algo que deben resolver al leer la historia, por que Eiden puede o no ser la hija mayor de Bella. Nuestra mortífago aún desconoce que tiene dos hijas o que estuvo casada, la única que tiene más rastros de estos recuerdos es la otra madre de Hermione...rayos no quería revelarlo...bueno esta mujer que aún no aparece en la historia o quizás si ya lo hizo.

Recordemos que Antony va a una escuela donde se les priva de usar ropa que denote su sexo...se vuelven andróginos. Y su segundo nombre es Kirsten lo cual es un hombre tanto para hombre como para mujer, lo mencionamos en el capítulo los primeros dos capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que aún siguen leyendo esta historia, a toda la gente nueva que sigue esta historia.

Y aquí les dejo el capítulo…si desean hacer reclamaciones siempre pueden hacerlo a mi fan page.

CAPITULO 6

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Aunque había una encrucijada que de momento le preocupaba más. ¿Acaso asistiría Voldemort a esa boda?

Fue entonces cuando todos los que se dirigían de regreso a la casa principal escucharon ese sonido, no el sonido de los hombres lobos, ni de ninguna criatura de la oscuridad que conocieran, era algo más profundo y más tétrico, una voz casi de ultratumba, no debía provenir de un lugar más lejano, pero no había nadie cerca más que ellos, la mayoría de los invitados miraba alrededor.

-esa cosa se mueve- grito el joven Malfoy en dirección a la pequeña jaula con el animal miniatura que colgaba de la cintura del chico Pendragon. Pero este no le presto la más minina atención parece que vigilaba otra cosa.

-Debemos llegar a la aldea- dijo mirando a sus padres

-Es la noche antes de luna llena, los Wendigos deben de andar sueltos- Allec Pendragon miro a sus invitados y pronuncio – no dejen que ninguno entre al bosque, no sigan adelante aunque les llamen-

-¿Qué son los mendigos?- pregunto la castaña

- Es…Igual de temible que un dementor, tan peludo como un hombre lobo…es…simplemente algo aterrador- dijo Ilian tomando a sus amigas guiándolas por la entrada de espejo que habían creado sus padres.

Pronto todos estuvieron a salvo en lo que era el pueblo, pero el aire arañaba las ventanas, las ramas crujían y un sinfín de nombres se escuchaba en él.

Todos lo notaron, el fervor y fuerza con el que Antony sujetaba la jaula en miniatura atada a su cadera, como su vista se perdía en las ventanas, entre nublada como si hubiera un sinfín de emociones cruzando por sus ojos todas contradictorias.

No reacciono ante las miradas de los demás, hasta que un horrible gruñido escapo de nuevo de la jaula y noto el dolor en su dedo, el pequeño animal que llevaba en ella le había mordido y arrancado un pedazo de su piel. Le miro limitándose a hacer una ligera morisqueta.

-tomare la primera guardia- dijo sin más y salió de la casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bellatrix y Hermione habían ido detrás intrigadas de que sería esa terrible bestia; acto que nadie más siguió, no tenían el mínimo interés en ello. Les miro de reojo mas no pronuncio palabras, uso un hechizo silencioso y subió hasta una de las torres más altas del pueblo, ambas mujeres hicieron lo mismo usando diferentes hechizos para llegar allá con un poco más de escándalo que la gracia que el joven mostraba, imitando lo que hacía mirando alrededor del bosque más para lograr ver la criatura.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes podían escuchar toda clase de ruidos, diferentes nombres, el aire crujía como si el mismo tuviera miedo y entonces, la pequeña bestia gritaba con pavor fue cuando lograron reconocer uno de los nombres.

-Eiden-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No sabía por qué había salido detrás de una de las seguidoras de Voldemort y a un chico del que no conocía nada, y ahora por su causa solo tenía sueños, pesadillas y situaciones aún más extrañas, aunque quizás todo esto era ya parte de su vida normal.

¿Cómo sería un wendigo? Esa pregunta surcaba su mente, porque habría seguido hasta aquí sin antes haber leído un poco del asunto, quizás se lamentaría esta situación más tarde. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujir del viento parecía que fueran a romper los árboles, algunos instantes creyó ver extrañas figuras en la punta de estos, poso entonces su vista en la mortífago, notando que esta estaba igual de inquieta siguiendo con la vista esas figuras, Antony era el único de ellos que estaba calmado, más la bestia que llevaba en su cintura daba tremendos alaridos, pareciera que le torturaran.

Entonces ahí estaba entre un viejo sendero, un enorme animal, tan grande como un hombre lobo, tan peludo como el mismo, pero a diferencia parecía más fuerte, más monstruoso, sus garras eran muy largas exageradas como si fueran navajas, de solo mirarle sentía el mismo efecto que causaba un dementor…¿esto era un wendigo? Se preguntaba la castaña, cuando de entre las sombras logro observar otras bestias similares, se preguntaba si el patronus funcionaria; entonces lograba escuchar más voces, pero el nombre de Eiden era el que llamaban con más fuerza.

El Replicar de un sinfín de campanas le distrajo, fue entonces cuando vio que el joven disparaba a todas las torres, fue hasta ese momento que presto atención a que todas las casas poseían enormes campanas. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? No tenía congruencia como el solo replicar de las campanas ahuyentaría a esos terroríficos seres.

Apuntaba sin fallar ningún tiro, era sorprendente la forma en que tenía memorizada la dirección de cada campana, por muy extraño que pareciera, esos seres peludos parecían detenerse. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo aún más extraño lanzo una especie de hechizo que rebotaba cual pelota en cada campana.

Pero ahora estaban en la mira de esas cosas extrañas, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre ellos tres eso era bastante obvio, ahora mismo estaba algo preocupada no tenía ni idea de cómo combatir a esos seres, podía notar que la mortífago tampoco, pero el…parecía que había estado en otra situación tantas veces.

-No pueden entrar al pueblo- menciono calmadamente haciendo que las dos mujeres le vieran –ellos no pueden entrar al pueblo- señalando una enorme runa que cubría toda la orilla de este.

-¿Por qué las campanas entonces?- pregunto la castaña

-Así nadie escuchara su nombre- su nombre, Hermione estaba más confundida que tenía que ver el escuchar del nombre, sería algo parecido al canto de las sirenas, como si al oír sus nombres estos quedaran perdidos. – Ellos aún pueden ser salvados- pronunció aún más bajo pero siendo captado por ambas.

Estuvieron en el techo lo que le parecieron horas había pensado que solo harían la primer guardia, entonces por qué nadie los relevaba aun, de que se trataba todo esto. Minutos después noto más figuras salir de otras casas la mayoría jóvenes, que se situaron en los techos.

-Es casi las tres- dijo uno de los recién llegados

-Por fin ya era hora malditos mocosos a qué hora pensaban que iríamos a dormir- dijo la Mortífago.- provocando que los recién llegados le miraran unos instantes y se giraran hacia el joven Pendragon como si este fuera su líder.

-Cuando se acerca el amanecer es cuando los otros wendigos aparecen, unos que no se les puede detener con una sola runa, ellos ya han perdido sus almas, no pueden ser exorcizados, no existe salvación- menciono el mismo joven.

Habían estado despiertos demasiado tiempo, y ahora resultaba que esto no era más que el principio, su alerta llego al máximo cuando estos jóvenes les dieron espadas insistiendo que su varita seria de lo más inútil, cosa de lo que Bellatrix se burló, cuando una varita podría llegar a ser inútil, por lo cual negó el arma que le ofrecían, la castaña aun dudosa y sin tener idea dejo que la amarran a su cadera como todos, solo tres llevaban escudo ¿Qué clase de bestia era la que les esperaba?; ahora mismo estaba deseando haberse quedado con las chicas dormida y segura en casa.

-no duden en correr a casa- menciono Antony mirando únicamente los alrededores del bosque- esto alerto más a Hermione, no tenía miedo, pero que era esta criatura.

-¿Por qué viven en una zona tan peligrosa?- cuestiono la castaña

-estas tierras son especiales, no pertenecen ni aquí ni allá, si tu sola intentaras llegar jamás nos encontrarías- menciono en un tono burlón antes de escuchar una campana desde lo profundo del bosque –Lance- pronuncio y salió corriendo adentrándose en este inmenso mar de árboles.

Escucharon el sonido de la su espada, el crujir de los árboles y después la nada, el silencio absoluto se apodero los chicos parecían tranquilos y felices de que el lugar del ataque hubiera sido una de las aldeas cercanas.

Del lado contrario de la aldea un gruñido terrible ensordecedor que estremecia el alma, cuando quisieron voltear, solo vieron un enorme ser, sus huesos eran notorios, dos astas parecidas a las de un alce le salían de la cabeza, su cuerpo en estatura y forma era similar a la de un wendigo, solo tenían pelo por toda la línea de la columna vertebral, el color de sus ojos se habían ido, parecían de momentos más que cuencas vacías, sus dientes se habían convertido en horribles colmillos, tenía dos manos pequeñas que apenas eran obvias, ya que las que parecían las garras originales eran aún más largas, la castaña se dio cuenta entonces que tenía dos pares de brazos. Un ser parecido al anterior estaba de pie a su otro lado, pero en vez de cuernos en la cabeza dos enormes huesos salían desde la parte de atrás de su quijada, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, pero en ambos, se giró mirando alrededor, seres parecidos a esos estaban por doquier, algunos con el pecho esquelético otros con la caja torácica completa, pero en si mas mayoría eran igual o demasiado parecidos.

-estos son los wendigo…los que ya no pueden ser salvados- pronuncio uno de los chicos que estaban entre ellos, deteniendo la quijada de uno de estos con su escudo – los que ya no pueden ser exorcizados-

La locura de Bellatrix se hizo presente, estaba alejada de ellos y no dudo ni un instante.

-Avada kedavra- pronuncio asciendo que el rayo verde saliera de su varita e impactara con el más grande de estos seres, salió lanzado hacia atrás, se levantó sacudiéndose, y se quedó viendo fijamente a la mortífago -¿Cómo es posible-

-ellos ya están muertos son espíritus- grito un chico – no se les puede vencer con magia-

Ahora comprendía el terror de estos jóvenes en su mirada, entonces los primeros que vieron eran los recién convertidos empezaba a formar ideas pero lo mejor era preguntar ya que estuviera fuera de la situación, había sacado su espada, sosteniéndola como si antes hubiera usado una. Su piel se erizo completamente cuando escucho ese alarido a su lado, blandiendo la espada como si lo hubiera hecho antes intentando golpearlo, pero en su intento una de las garras de esa enorme bestia le arrojo debajo de las casas donde estaba el resto. Su cuerpo dolía quizás algo estuviera roto, muy roto, pero aun así se puso en pie, ahora estaba en una situación bastante peligrosa.

Parece que la mayoría de las criaturas no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de ellas, parecían concentrados en la mortífago que no dejaba de lanzarles a diestra y siniestra hechizos desde los imperdonables hasta algunos que no parecía reconocer, notaba la desesperación en sus ojos, definitivamente jamás había estado en una situación donde su magia no sirviera de nada.

La mujer intentaba desaparecer de aquel lugar, era obvio que intentaba aparecerse fuera de ahí, pero era como si algo le mantuviera ahí, quizás estas tierras estaban protegidas con una magia muy especial.

-solo una hora más- grito el alto- Casi amanecerá- pronuncio con voz fuerte, reanimando a todos, la noche había sido larga, la castaña hacia lo mismo que los otros chicos, correr entre los edificios subir bajarme detener las garras de esas bestias y salir disparada por los aires, había notado que sus armas se rompían se desquebrajaban poco a poco. Entonces fue cuando descubrió que realmente solo estaban esperando el amanecer, solo los ahuyentaban para que no causaran un daño real, pero ellos mismos debían tener huesos rotos, el ardor de las grandes heridas por las garras de estas bestias era evidente. Entonces en ese momento que se perdió en sus cavilaciones el cuerpo de la bruja callo cerca de ella. Uno de ellos le alcanzo.

-No- grito al castaña, uno de ellos había roto su arma, ahora no había forma de defenderse la ambas mujeres estaban rodeadas.

-quizás a estas criaturas les guste un aperitivo- menciono Bellatrix con toda la intención de arrojar a la castaña como carne de cañón.

Lanzo desde donde estaba justo detrás de la castaña un hechizo silencioso contra esta con toda la intención de mandarla contra las bestias y abrirse un camino para escapar, pero fue como si un escudo invisible le protegiera, su hechizo se abría como si hubiera algo ahí desviándolo y la castaña ni cuenta se daba de esto, podía notar la vista de la joven clavada contra las bestias con su varita apuntando hacia ellas. No había forma de que esto fuera posible. Lanzo varios más de todos tipos y siempre sucedía lo mismo.

Ella no quería distraerse, sentía que la mayor en cualquier momento podría jugarle una mala treta, pero por ahora su atención estaba en esos enormes animales.

Trom…Trom…era el sonido del metal seco golpeando contra el escudo.

Tang…Tang….realmente no sabía cuál sería la forma del ruido, pero distinguía los metales golpeándose. Sonido que atrajo la atención de estos seres.

Ahí detrás de estos, en la entrada por uno de los páramos estaba Antony, cubierto de golpes, arañones pero golpeando con toda sus fuerzas ambos metales, atrayendo a las bestias hacia él, caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Siguió hasta que las bestias se fueron contra sí, y se giró entrando de nuevo al bosque.

-El sol- escucharon gritar desde otro lado de la aldea, haciendo que los que estaban en esa zona dirigieran su vista a los cielos, notando los primeros rayos del astro rey.

-no deberías hacer locuras jovencita- anuncio a su lado Kassandra sosteniéndola, llevándola a casa a descansar.

-Bellatrix tú también no debiste haber hecho cosas extrañas- menciono mirándole de forma que le dijera que había visto los hechizos que lanzo a la joven.

Las dirigió a ambas a casa, les dio un buen chocolate y las mando a dormir a diferentes habitaciones. Hermione estaba segura de haber visto grandes heridas en el rostro de muchos de los chicos. Se detuvo un instante al llegar a la habitación revisando su cuerpo, los moretes las cortadas…todo había desaparecido, que extraña ilusión era esta.

-¿Tomaste el chocolate de mama?- pregunto una Ilian medio despierta

-Si lo hice- menciono la castaña en voz baja viendo a las otras chicas dormidas.

-Entonces estarás bien, el chocolate de mama sana cualquier cosa- dijo volviendo a dormirse

Volvió a revisarse incrédula de las palabras de la pequeña, pero era cierto el dolor había desaparecido, no tenía ninguna cicatriz…de seguro, estas personas tenían demasiado tiempo luchando contra esos seres. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, de las bestias con las que había luchado, de la mirada de perdición de los últimos, de un extraño sentimiento de dolor de los primeros. No comprendía bien nada de lo que había vivido esa noche, fuera de eso, sentía como si algo estuviera por cambiar después de esa última idea se perdió en los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

La neblina rodeaba todo aquel lugar, era bastante densa le costaba ver pero aun así siguió adelante, podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, ahí es donde tenía que ir aunque tardara a llegar pues iba a un paso muy lento porque solo podía ver los siguientes 20 pasos, pero no importaba caminando de poco a poco llegaría.

-Por favor- menciono la voz a lo lejos

-Ya te eh dado mi respuesta-

-Por favor abuelo, no deseo casarme-

-eres el elegido para guiar a nuestra familia cuando nuestro jefe de los Pendragon muera-

-por favor…por favor- decía la joven voz que sabía que conocía.

-Tu bisabuelo ya tomo una decisión, nada podemos hacer-

-la Familia Pendragon prohíbe divorciarse…me ataras a esa mujer.-

-Basta ya, además, esta es la forma más segura de descubrir sus planes.-

-cuando heredes el don de sabios que el gran Merlín nos heredó, lo comprenderás- menciono una voz aun mayor

- mi señor, antecesor- llamo esa voz que también conocía –por favor-

-Basta de quejas, debes aprender las responsabilidades de un líder-

Algo sucedió por que las voces dejaron de hablar y aunque siguiera caminando sentía que no llegaba hacia ningún lado, entonces una voz más conocida, junto con una imagen que podía distinguir atravesó la niebla.

-Hermanita crece para poder jugar- llamaba una pequeña, sabía quién era le había visto en sus sueños, esa pequeña debía ser su hermana, pero aun su rostro su rostro lo había visto ya estaba segura o alguno muy parecido

- mi pequeña ella crecerá a su tiempo- decía la mujer de rizos negros.

No…no era posible pensaba, esos rizos, esa anatomía la conocía, esa niña de la cuna hace tiempo que había descubierto que era ella misma.

-Mama espera- esta vez era su voz

-Mama…mami, hermana, tío- por favor por favor vuelvan

Una nueva parte apareció la mujer apretaba a la bebe contra su cuerpo mientras dejaban a una castaña atrás, su cuerpo sus ojos también creía conocerlos, podía ver la angustia en los ojos de su madre, mientras salían de ahí, pero donde quiera iban esos hombres le encontraban, estaban rodeadas.

Estaban ahí, fuera de una zona muggle corría desesperada mientras llevaba a su pequeña en brazos.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora por ti mi pequeña Hermione- dijo su madre mientras la acomodaba en una pequeña cesta, le arropaba con una manta que llevaba grabado sus apellido, dejo una nota, coloco un hechizo de protección sobre la pequeña. –Adiós mi amor, volveré por ti lo prometo.- y desapareció en la noche.

El llanto del bebe despertó a la pareja que vivía en esa casa, la castaña se dio cuenta que esa pareja que le habían levantado en brazos, eran sus padres los Granger.

-Hermione que bello nombre.- menciono el señor Granger

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

-Hermione-

-Hermione despierta-

-Hermione-

La chica despertó entonces sudando sobresaltada, mirando a la mujer de mirada amable que estaba delante de ella.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- pregunto Kassandra

-Si…si lo estoy- menciono aun respirando agitada intentando recordar de nuevo esos rostros. –Solo…solo fue uno de esos malos sueños- continuo ella intentando relajarse

-Las pesadillas son muy difíciles de tolerar, sobre todo después de enfrentarse al wendigo o varios de estos por primera vez- comento aludiendo a lo que había vivido la joven la noche anterior –lo mejor será que desayunes, las chicas tienen un montón de vestidos en otro cuarto que se probaran hasta encontrar el que les guste para la boda deberías ir con ellas después de que almuerces- menciono ella a lo que la castaña se limitó a asentir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Por fin de que la tormenta terminara habían logrado salir de ese pueblo habían seguido su camino encontrando una extraña entrada sobre las montañas, había sido una travesía difícil, sin duda no tenía idea de cómo esa pequeña conocía el camino tan perfectamente.

Habían dado con una especie de cabaña incrustado en una montaña habían entrado y habían encontrado todo tipo de libros y anotaciones, alguna varita llena de polvo y…un bulto envuelto. Fleur tomo aquello la abrió y se dio cuenta que era una espada con un sinfín de runas.

De lo cual lo único que pudo entender fue "Avalon" tallado en lo que parecía ser la vaina de la espada y otras líneas que estaba sobre el envoltorio pero realmente no entendía esta parte le hubiera gustado que lo demás estuviera más legible así quizás pudiera buscarle algún significado o interpretación. Además qué sentido tendría esta frase sobre una espada.

Tomo todo lo que había, eran cosas viejas empolvadas pergaminos, un sinfín de cosas pero aun así lo guardaron y lo llevarían de regreso, no podían darse el lujo de dejar algo que más delante fuera importante.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros que habían revisado cada rincón y escondrijo emprendieron el camino de regreso, que fácil hubiera sido simplemente aparecerse, pero esas tierras parecía que no permitían tal clase de acción. Solo debían lograr llegar a ese pueblo, quizás estando podría hacerlo.

Miro entonces a la pequeña que aún le seguía.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunto Fleur

-Ahm..Black –Sonrió brincoteando yendo de regreso

-Ese es tu apellido pero tu nombre- menciono

-no lo sé- menciono en un tono que por fin correspondía a su edad.

-¿y tus padres?-

-¿Que tienen mi mama y mi mami?- menciono observándole sin detener su marcha

-¿sabes sus nombres?-

-ahm…ahm…- se detuvo un momento como si le costara un poco recordarlo –Mama se llama Bella…ahm Bellatrix- menciono sonriente.

Siguieron su andar un rato más sin decir nada, para la francesa era obvio que la chica era hija de un mortífago, pero algo le decía que es como si algo realmente malo le hubiera ocurrido a su familia.

-¿y tú otra mama como se llama?- pregunto de nuevo cuidando reunir la información necesaria.

-Mami…mami da Clases en una escuela de magia- menciono sonriente –pero no recuerdo su nombre- comento algo triste

Tenía que averiguar más, si esta pequeña realmente era hija de la mortífago podría ser que ella la sirvienta más Fiel a Voldemort fuera víctima de un hechizo imperio. No eso no podía ser posible, además ellos habían escapado pero según Harry…ese hombre había vuelto. Entonces callo en cuenta que la pequeña seguía hablando.

-Entonces tengo a primo Draco es pequeño como hermanita, él es hijo de tía Cissy, y luego esta Nym que es hija de tía Andy ella es más grande que los tres, más grande que yo y es divertida cambia su cabello a colores.-

Estaba claro ahora, esta pequeña, esta pequeña pertenecía a la familia Black, pero ella había mencionado dos mamis y que se apellida Black, y estaba al menos segura que Bellatrix era Lastranger, que tenía un esposo que también servía al señor oscuro.

¿Sería esta pequeña una especie de engaño para desviarle de su camino? No, no podía creer eso, parte de si le decía que era importante llevarla consigo, quizás se trababa de algo más, algo más importante que se le estaba escapando en ese momento.

Siguieron andando, pero el camino parecía más largo, el pueblo parecía cercano pero una tormenta había caído sobre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No Cissy no tengo dudas- dijo Bella

-Estas segura que esa chica es la hija de Regulus-

-No hay duda alguna tiene todas las facciones y rasgos de un Black-

-¿Qué tal si es un engaño?- decía la menor

-no, nadie podría ocultar esos ojos negros- confirmaba Bellatrix -Quizás simplemente no recuerda nada- termino tajante

-Si así fuera, entonces tendríamos que ayudarle a recordar, o contarle cosas quizás esto estimule sus recuerdos- Narcisa suspiro un momento pensando en eso, no había duda de que Eiden tenía todos los rasgos de un Black y el hecho de que su apellido fuera Blackstone lo había aún más sospechoso.

-Cissy, hay otra cosa- decía la mayor –Esa chica sangre sucia creo que es algo mio- dijo la mujer

-¿no comprendo Bella?-

-Cuando estábamos fuera con los wendigos, pensé en arrojarla como carne de cañón pero al lanzar mis hechizos estos se abrían hacia los lados como una aurora boreal marcando su espalda-

-No había escuchado jamás de nadie que repeliera hechizos menos cuando alguien no sabe que le atacan –

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Si hasta aquí terminamos, solo han pasado dos horas desde que se terminó el domingo.

Pero aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, por favor si tienen dudas coméntenlas y las iré respondiendo antes de comenzar los capítulos. A menos que su duda sea auto respondida en este no lo mencionare.  
Cualquier reclamo pueden hacerlo en mi perfil, encontrara la liga en mi biografía.

Saludos.


End file.
